Facing the Past With a New Generation
by IrishEyesAreSmiling
Summary: Sari Weasley knows barely anything about the life and death of the famous Harry Potter. With her grandparents Ron and Hermione slowly opening up, she sees the struggle Harry lived and died for to save the Wizarding World.
1. Who is he?

Harry Potter Year 7 

Part 1

Sari couldn't wait to start school. She was already eleven and it meant that she could finally attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The strange thing was that she had lived on the Hogwart's grounds her entire life. Sari's father, Gregory Weasley, had been headmaster of the school since her grandfather, Ronald Weasley, had retired. Sari's mother, Mary, was the Charms professor. Her grandmother, Hermione, was the Transfiguration teacher, but retired a year before her grandfather as headmaster. Another bizarre thing was that her grandparents never spoke of their past lives at Hogwarts. It was like something happened back then and it was so bad that it was kept a secret.

Although her parents knew what was haunting their elders.

Sari once plucked up the courage to ask

" Grandfather," she said." What happened when you were in school that you won't talk about?"

He suddenly became angry and shouted at her, " Nothing, do you understand? Nothing!"

She didn't even try her grandmother in case the same thing resulted.

Sari was now in the school. During the whole summer she had done notheing but toy with Peeves the Poltergeist, and have senseless talks with Sir Cadogen in his painting. She decided to explore Hogwarts. Peeves said that there were secret passages. She had looked everywhere, but couldn't find a single one.

She climbed up the stairs toward the Griffyndor tower. She wanted to be in Griffyndor like the rest of her family. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were okay, but Slytherin is what she dreaded to be in. Her grandparents had told her about wizards going bad in that House.

"That's the House Voldemort had been in right?" she once asked her grandparents. Suddenly, her grandmother began to cry, and her grandfather clutched the chair tightly. Sari didn't understand. Voldemort had been dead for years. Destroyed by the one he tried to kill long before- Harry Potter. When she had even mentioned Harry's name, her grandparents would flinch and tears would come. She didn't know why. Sari counted the years in her head. Fifty-five! Her grandparents were older than that, so they must have at least seen Harry.

Sari came by the trophy room and quickly glimpsed at one. This was the Quidditch Cup, and Griffyndor had won it fifty-one years ago. The team had her grandfather's brothers Fred and George Weasley as Beaters. They died a year from each other not too long ago. It broke everyone's heart, especially her grandfather's.

On the bottom of the trophy was the Seeker. "Harry Potter" It read.

Sari smiled. "He must have been really good. I wonder if he was as great and powerful as the books say. No one talks about him."

She turned and kept walking.

About ten minutes later, Sari stopped to rest near a bookcase. She leaned against it, but suddenly, it pushed backward. Sari gasped and saw a dark stairwell inside.

" This must be one of the secret passages Peeves was talking about." She said in awe.

Cautiously she entered. Looking around, Sari couldn't see anything. She dug into her robes and found her wand that she had just bought in Diagon Alley.

"Lumos." Sari whispered. The place lit up instantly from the light in her wand. Sari's father had taught her that spell.

Sari crept up the stone stairs, and held her wand tight. Looking ahead, she saw the faint image of a door. Sari's breath was fast when she reached out for the handle and twisted it. The heavy wooden door creaked slightly as she proceeded into the small room. The stone walls were pale, and a window was in the west side. Light was streaming in from the late afternoon sun. The light dazzled down into an old wooden table with three books stacked on it. A lantern was placed there, but the candle was burning.

"Someone must also know about this place." Sari said to herself.

In front of the table was a three-pointed chair. The room hid stillness full of peace, quiet and somewhat sadness. Sari wa;ked up to the table and her eyes fell onto the first book. "Creatures of the Sea" She paged through and quickly got bored. The other was just as boring. However, she then came upon a red book. It was about a few inches short of a foot, and had some design on it, printed in gold.

Sari opened the cover and gasped. It wasn't just a book it was a photograph book. The first picture was of a man and a woman holding a baby. They were all unfamiliar. The woman had a long wavy hair and perhaps green eyes. It was hard to say since the picture was black and white. The man had glasses and dark messy hair. The baby seemed to adapt his feature, but he had his mother's eyes. They waved at her. The next page had a picture of the two couples marriage. The baby wasn't in the picture, so it must have been before. The next was perhaps at their honeymoon.

The pictures changed greatly, however. They weren't of the baby and his family, but of a bunch of Hogwarts students and teachers. One had a photo of a boy with glasses and dark untidy hair flying on a broomstick.

"That's funny," Sari thought." He looks a little like the man with the baby."

She moved on .

What she saw next astounded her. The same boy as before was standing next to a boy with freckles, and a girl with bushy hair and small teeth.

"Those are my grandparents!" Sari gasped. She closed the book quickly and set the books back as they were before. Things were getting to strange. Sari looked out the window and knew that it was almost dinner.

Quickly, she left the room and sped down the stairs to the bookcase.

Sari's whole family sat around a big table minutes later. Everyone piled food onto their plates and talked merrily.

"So, Sari," her father said." Are you excited about your first day of school tomorrow?"

She wasn't listening. The image of her grandparents next to some strange boy was stuck in her mind.

"Sari." Her father repeated.

"What?" she said as she snapped back.

"I asked you if you were excited about school tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, of course."

Sari's grandparents looked at her in curiosity, but said nothing as they continued to eat.

Minutes later, Sari suddenly blurted out about the boy in the picture.

"Do any of you know about a boy with dark hair and glasses?

Everyone froze. Her parents looked at each other with their forks raised, and looked in her grandparent's direction. They on the other hand, stared blankly at the table.

"What did I say?" Sari asked innocently.

"Uh, nothing, Dear." Her mother said quickly. "Why don't you just go to your room and prepare for tomorrow?"

"But I want to know-"

"Just go, Sari!" Mr. Weasley almost shouted.

Frightfully, she obeyed.

Hours after settling into bed, Sari couldn't sleep. Whatever she had said about the boy meant something that she didn't know. She decided instantly that she would find out..

Putting her robes over her nightgown, she took a candle and lit it. Sari crept out of her room and made her way to the bookcase. She passed the trophy room and finally found it. Sari checked around to see if anyone was looking then proceeded in. She tiptoed up the stairs and opened the door. The room was completely dark except for the lantern that continued to shine. Fireflies were flying were flying around it in a dance.

Sari sat down in the chair and pulled the red book from the stack. She opened it to where she saw the mysterious boy sitting on the bench in the Great Hall, surrounded by other students including her grandparents. They were all smiling and some were running around.

For ten minutes she checked all through the book, but couldn't find out who the boy was. Sari opened the book back to the page where she first saw her grandparents next to the boy. Nothing seemed to fit in place. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door creak.

"Sari?" a voice questioned.

She jumped a foot in the air and turned to see her grandfather standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather," she stuttered." Really I am, but I want to know. You and Grandmother always keep secrets about your past from me. Who is that boy?" Sari tipped the book up and pointed to the unknown boy. She knew she was too demanding, but it flowed through her like a river.

Sari could see her grandfather's shoulders sag and his face weaken in the flicker of the candlelight. He said nothing for a brief moment. Slowly he made his way over and bent down to see the book.

"Child," he said softly. "This boy was my best friend. Perhaps at that time, my only friend besides your grandmother. This boy didn't deserve what he put up with every year in school and out, but he made the best of it. This boy is Harry Potter.

Sari's eyes grew wide. "_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Back then he was the best Seeker since my brother Charlie. Harry once caught the Snitch in less than five minutes. We won the Quidditch Cup with his Firebolt. He put up with more pain than I could ever imagine." Ron sighed.

"Did he ever meet Voldemort?" Sari asked.

Mr. Weasley was silent, but forced himself to speak. "Too many times, my dear, too many times."

Sari was quiet, but also made herself talk. "That's how he died isn't it? He was killed by Voldemort."

Her grandfather grew angry and slammed his fist on the table.

"He wasn't killed by Voldemort, he sacrificed himself to protect us all."

Sari flinched at his outburst. Mr. Weasley, however, remained angry.

"I knew that it would have happened sooner or later, but I didn't want to believe it. I think he knew it was well. Harry was only saved as a baby by his mother's sacrifice. In his first year, the same way and by the sorcerer's stone. In the second year- because of the Phoenix. The third year was because of him. Well, it's complicated I won't stay. The fourth year-only because the spirits of those who You-Know-Who killed helped him." He paused and wouldn't continue the rest of the years.

Sari noticed that he still wouldn't say Voldemort's name. Harry's death was probably in the way.

"In our seventh year," he continued." You-Know-Who appeared again. I can't remember what had happened, but Harry sacrificed himself and destroyed him in the process."

"Is that him as a baby?" Sari asked, turning to the first page.

Her grandfather smiled. "Yes. His parents also before they were killed."

"Can you tell me about your seventh year?" Sari looked pleadingly at him. He frowned at first, but then smiled.

"Yes, I suppose. Your Grandmother and I have been keeping this inside us for fifty-five years. Your parents know because they were students when everyone knew about Harry and us.

"Were you headmaster?"

"Yes, and your Grandmother was Deputy Head Mistress after professor McGonagall."

"Was Grandmother mean?"

Ron laughed. "You'll find out in the story."

So he began.


	2. A Little Dose of Harry

"Our seventh year was somewhat the same as any other. I'll start when the Sorting Ceremony began. The three of us were seated at the Griffyndor table, and were watching the first years being sorted into their Houses.

"Hey, Harry" Hermione said. " I forgot to ask. Did you get my gift for your birthday?"

"Yeah." He replied. "All those cookies made my day. Dudley is still on his diet that hasn't been working for years."

"He drives now, right?"

"Yes, but he failed the test the first two times."

"CALLAWAY, REBECCA!" called Prof. McGonagall.

They turned their attention to a girl with short brown hair.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and Rebecca seated herself there.

"SIMS, ROBERT!"

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

They all stood up and clapped. Robert smiled as he sat down.

Minutes went by and more went by to their Houses. Finally it was time to eat dinner.

"I'm so hungry." Ron said after Dumbledore had given his speech about the year. The food appeared and everyone dug in.

So, what are you going to do after this year is over?" Hermione asked Harry.

He frowned then replied. "I don't know. If Dumbledore says that I'll have to stay with the Dursley's I'll stay there. But, if he says that I can leave, maybe I can stay with you, Ron."

"I hope so. I mean, we've been trying to do that for years." Said Ron as he finished off a treacle tart.

"I'm going to stay with my parents," Hermione said "Maybe when I turn eighteen I'll come back and have my own place."

"Lucky." Ron mumbled. He has a hard time at home since he lives with five other people.

Dinner soon ended and all the students filed into lines and walked together to their Houses.

"I can't wait until our classes start," said Hermione.

"Well, I can." Ron replied. "I'd rather sack Malfoy. Maybe even Snape."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Try Mrs. Norris."

"Ooh, good one."

"Shut up you two," said Hermione angrily.

"Come on Hermione," Ron smiled." I know you wish it too."

She didn't reply to Ron's comment, but did roll her eyes.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Ron revealed the password, which was Spellfall.

"Enter please." She ordered politely.

Some of the first years oohed and awed over everything in the common room. The Head Boy then explained everything about their year at Hogwarts.

"Come on," Ron said to Harry. "Let's go to bed."

"Goodnight you two," Hermione called. "See you both tomorrow."

"See ya."

Ron and Harry changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Ron," yawned Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry." Mumbled Ron.

And they fell asleep.

The next morning came by fast. Everyone awoke and dressed for their first day of class.

"I'm famished." Said Ron as he put on his socks.

"You're always famished." Harry replied smiling.

"Yeah, well it just means I have good digestion."

The two of them laughed and finished changing.

All the Griffyndors set out for the Great Hall to have breakfast. Hermione slipped up beside them.

"Hey, I heard that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from last year is still here."

"That's a shock." Harry acknowledged.

"Yeah, well he creeps me out." Ron said.

"Prof. Clyde?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Ron turned red, but Harry cut in. "He is kinda weird, but they all were really."

"True." She said. They spoke no more until they sat in their table.

"I'm going to the common room until 9:00 when Charms class begins." Hermione said.

"Me too," Ron sighed. "I need to write Fred and George an owl. They told me to keep them posted on what's happening here."

"Nothing has." Replied Harry. Ron shrugged and said no more. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Attention." Albus Dumbledore called.

Students immediately stopped talking and stared in his direction.

"This year will be the same as any other. Quidditch will begin next week and matches will be held. The first will be against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Seeker for the Ravenclaw team will soon be announced. Your class schedules will be handed out."

He spoke about the O.W.L.S test for the fifth years and other related business.

"You may now begin eating."

Food appeared and Ron quickly grabbed a roll that Harry was about to reach for.

"Pig." Hermione hissed. Ron was stuffing the roll in his mouth.

"He's famished." Harry smiled. Ron did too.

"Whatever."

The mail came but none was for them. Neville of course got his usual package of forgotten goods, and they looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy with _his _usual boxes of treats.

"I'd love to shock him one day." Ron muttered.

"I would, but it's just not possible with Snape constantly around him giving compliments." Harry pointed out.

"I'll sock him too."

Hermione paid no attention to their talk. She tried not to anyway.

Students soon began to shuffle out and talk noisily.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron said as he slapped her arm.

Harry walked out with them, and decided to go along to the common room too.

They were in the hallway when someone ran up to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned and saw the girl from the Sorting Ceremony with the short brown hair. Ron and Hermione stopped as well.

"Yes?" he asked.

The girl seemed afraid, but she spoke strongly. "Are you Harry Potter?" She had a slight German accent.

Harry thought at once that she was probably another fan. He felt his stomach drop.

"Yes, what is it?" he finally said.

"Can I speak to you in private?" She glanced at Ron and Hermione before looking back at him.

"Uh," Harry stuttered. He looked at who friends who shrugged. "I guess."

"Thank you." The girl still didn't smile, but seemed relieved. Harry was certain that she had something on her mind besides being a loyal fan.

"Can you guys wait here?" Harry asked them.

They nodded and watched him walk a few meters away with the girl.

"Listen," she said in an urgent whisper. "My name is Rebecca, and there's something you should know."

Harry nodded and waited for her statement.

Rebecca sighed and bit her lip. She looked into his eyes and said to him in a serious tone. "I was exploring the woods at my aunt's old house with my cousin Sophie. She and I were having fun building a fort with logs and tree limbs. Later, she decided to leave and go back to see the baby my aunt had. Sophie didn't get to see her yet.

'When she left, I sat under the roof of our fort, waiting for her to return. When I got ready to stand up and follow her, I heard rustling nearby, then voices. One was,- but she couldn't continue.

"One was who?" Harry asked. Somehow he knew it wasn't good.

"It was Voldemort and Wormtail." She flinched.

Harry stood in shock. "V..Voldemort?"

Rebecca nodded. "They were talking about you. Voldemort was talking about how to kill you."

Harry kicked the ground. "He always does."

"But that's not the whole story," she cut in. "After awhile, I didn't hear anything. I figured that they had Disappearated, so I stepped out and ran to the house."

"But they saw you." Finished Harry.

Rebecca nodded and continued. "Voldemort say me first and shouted for Wormtail to capture me. I ran, but I kept tripping. He soon caught me."

"What did they do?"

"Voldemort just smiled and asked if I was going to Hogwarts. I answered yes since I didn't want him to hurt me. He wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"That he is coming again. Voldemort isn't afraid. De said to be ready because you're in for a fight like no other."

Harry leaned his head back against the cold stone wall and tugged at his hair. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Rebecca.

Harry let go of his hair and looked at her. "I suppose I'll fight him."

Rebecca looked at him with a teary expression, but nodded.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who were staring back at him.

"Even if it costs me my life."

They stood silent for a minute.

"Good luck then." Rebecca turned around and ran down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked him as he came back.

"Nothing." Harry replied. He continued to walk to the Griffyndor tower.

"And that," Sari's grandfather whispered. "Was the start of everything."

Sari stood silently beside her grandfather.

"Finish the story Grandpa."

"No," he said." It is late. Go to bed now. I promise I will when you begin school. Come back here after all your classes."

Sari smiled. "Thank you."

She climbed down off the chair and reached for the door.

"Goodnight Grandfather."

"Goodnight child."

Sari saw him page slowly through the picture book just before she closed the door, and a lonely tear went down his face.

The next morning, Sari once again had breakfast with her family. It would be the last time since she would be eating her meals with her House starting at dinner.

They ate silently and rather slow. Sari looked in her grandfather's direction. He smiled at her and winked. Her grandmother ignored her the whole time. Sari guessed that she knew about the night before.

Mary Weasley got up and said to her. " Sari, when you're done, come to my room so I can do your hair."

"But Mum," Sari pleaded. "School doesn't start until later."

"I know, but come any way."

Her mother waved her hand and the empty plate disappeared.

So, when Sari had finished eating, she left and made her way to her parent's bedroom. In the corridor, she met up with Peeves. He was busy throwing books at an old man in a painting.

"Cut it out!" he said angrily.

Peeves only laughed.

"What are you doing, Peeves?"

"Having fun." Was the reply.

"Right, well, you better pick up all these books before Father comes. My Grandfather, too."

"Your grandfather keeps the story of Harry Potter a secret." He sang.

"You know about Harry Potter?" Sari asked in awe.

"Sari Girl, I _knew_ Harry Potter."

She stared at him. "What was he like?"

"Harry Potter snuck around a lot with your grandparents. They solved everything that went wrong here. He was very nice, I suppose, but some people were afraid of him."

"Why?"

"Because he was a Parselmouth."

"A Parselmouth?" Sari gasped. "But that's the sign of Salazar Slytherin. It's what he was famous for."

"Yep. Potter was good at Quidditch. Brave, too. I never knew him as I know you, but enough. Ask your grandparents about him. They knew him better that me."

"I tried, but they freak out. Grandfather told me a little of their seventh year. He's going to tell me more, though."

"Yes," Peeves said seriously. That was strange for him. "What happened that year left everyone sad, yet happy."

Before Sari could reply, Peeves whooped and zoomed through the wall.

"You have such lovely hair." Sari's mother cooed.

"It's red and curly though." She whined.

"Wavy, Sari, not curly."

"Same thing, but I do like my green eyes."

"Yes, green eyes look good on you." Mrs. Weasley said, but frowned slightly.

"Their green, like Harry Potter's." Sari whispered.

Her mother stopped stroking her hair and looked sternly into her eyes. "Sari, stop it with Harry. He was the past. We need to look onto the future."

"But Mum, it makes them upset when they don't talk about him. They won't let go of him either."

Sari had no doubt her mother knew who she was talking about.

"Leave your grandparents out of this."

They were quiet from then on, and Sari stood still as her mother put her hair in a small bun on the back of her head.

Evening approached and the Hogwarts Express pulled in. The first years were piling four to a boat and sailed toward the school. The other students climbed into carriages and rode to the entrance door.

Sari's mother was standing there waiting for them; the caretaker, Mr. Grudge, met the first years.

Sari was on her way to wait for the others in the hall when she heard a voice. She ducked underneath a table and saw legs slowly approaching, then stop.

"Ron, why did you tell Sari about Harry?"

It was her grandparents.

Her grandfather shifted his feet in distress. "Hermione, we can't just bottle himself up inside us. We need to spread how good he was."

"Listen to me," Hermione hissed." Ever since he died, I've been having nightmares about it, You-Know-Who laughing and torturing Harry. You remember every bit of it I know you do. No one can forget that night."

"I write to Draco. He's been feeling sick, but he tells me that he is still upset about how he treated him. His granddaughter comes here this year."

"I hope that she isn't like he was. She'll be in Slytherin, no doubt." Her grandmother spoke in deep hatred that was alarming.

"Don't be so negative all the time." Argued Mr.Weasley. "You were ever since Harry died."

"Shut up!"

Hermione paused and apologized. She began crying softly. "Ron, I'm sorry for making you upset all these years, but I failed Harry. I said to myself after our first year that I would be protective of him. That I would try and help him in any way."

"But Hermione," Ron cut in. "Harry didn't want you to help him that night. Not any of us. Harry was determined to fight You-Know-Who by himself to take revenge on him for killing innocent people. It was his on fight, not ours."

Hermione was sobbing now, but she forced herself to say," He was so nice and thoughtful. He didn't care about what happened to him as long as other people were safe."

They began whispering so Sari couldn't understand them. She watched their movements turn to the door leading to the Great Hall.

Slowly, she crawled out from underneath the table and stood silent. So now she knew what kind of a person Harry Potter was, but after school tomorrow, she would know more.


	3. It Will Be the Final Battle

**Please Bear With Me......It Will Get Better, I Swear....Just Keep Reading Please Please Please!!!!**

The older students passed in and sat down. She followed. The ones that she knew years before greeted and wished her luck. Mr. Grudge walked in with the scared first years. Despite his name and appearance, he was very nice. He had black hair slicked back with one large wisp of gray down the center. His black eyes shone in the light of the candles floating in the air.

Mary came in and led them all to the front of the hall. Sari joined in behind. Her father stood up and greeted them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts students. My name is Gregory Albus Weasley. To begin this year, I want o explain a few short things. One: the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and the third floor is as well. Our caretaker, Mr. Grudge, will be monitoring that rule. The Potions teacher is Prof. Nikolay, History of Magic- Prof. Binns, and Charms-Prof. Mary, Care of Magical Creatures-Prof. O'Brien, Divination- Prof. Styles, Herbology- Prof. Chimes, and so on and so forth."

He gestured to his wife, who nodded and unrolled a scroll.

"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stoll. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head to be sorted into your Houses. When you have been sorted, seat yourself accordingly."

Students fidgeted and one girl cracked her knuckles.

"CLEMMENS, MARIA!"

A short girl with very curly black hair sat down nervously. Mrs. Weasley placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted and Maria sat down at he Ravenclaw table. Sari was wondering who this granddaughter Draco was. Her grandparents were shifting their eyes at each student.

"WYATT, KERRI!" – "HUFFLEPUF!"

"JONES, TIMOTHY!" – "GRIFFYNDOR!"

"COLLINS, SAMMI!"- "SLYTHERIN!"

Finally she heard her name. "WEASLEY, SARI!"

She stumbled over and sat down and sat down. Watching all the students look at her made her feel sick. Her mother placed the hat on her head. She sat stiffly as the hat judged her mind.

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

Sari smiled and everyone clapped.

"Good job." Her mother whispered.

When she sat down, she saw her father and grandparents smile.

"MALFOY, SARAH!"

Sari spun her head at the girl. Her grandparents leaned over to see her better. The girl had sandy blonde hair with a few wisps of light blonde.

She had brown eyes like amber. Hermione whispered something to Ron that made him roll his eyes.

Sarah sat and gripped the stool.

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

Sarah smiled and looked greatly relieved. When she passed the Slytherin table, she glowered at the students.

Sari saw her grandparents stare unbelievably at Draco's grandchild. She came and sat down next to Sari.

"Phew!" she said to her. " I was afraid that I'd be sent to Slytherin. My Grandpa was in there when he was here. I guess he liked it at first and was really mean, but something happened to him so he changed."

"Oh" Sari replied.

"He said that he used to be a rival to Harry Potter, but like I said, something happened between them that changed him. He says that he's grateful for it"

"Those two were Harry's friends when he was alive." Sari said pointing to her grandparents.

Sarah gasped and smiled at them. "Yes, my Grandpa said that he was mean to them too. They were always with Potter."

"He's sorry though, right?" asked Sari.

"Oh, yeah," Sarah said as if it was a big deal. "After Harry died he wished that he could have been nicer to him more often."

The ceremony ended and plates appeared.

"Whoa!" Sarah awed. "That's awesome."

"I live here, it's nothing new." Sari sighed.

"You do? Cool, your Father's the Headmaster anyway."

They were quiet until Sari asked her if she knew anything about Harry from Draco.

"You mean you don't know what happened?"

"No, my grandparents kept it a secret. Finally my Grandpa told me that Harry died to protect the students."

Sarah fiddled with her knife. "Yeah, that's what happened. Partly anyway. I guess being the best friend and losing him made them upset."

"He's going to tell me about him tomorrow. He promised he would."

Sarah seemed to be thinking hard about something. She placed her fork on the table and said to Sari, "You're lucky that you don't have a great-grandpa. Mine was sent to Azkaban where he died almost thirty years ago."

"Why?" asked Sari.

"He was a Death Eater. He was there with Voldemort the night Harry died."

Sari gawked at her. Now she understood why her grandparents hated Draco, and was afraid of his granddaughter.

"My Grandparents were afraid that you were going to be like Draco when he was here, and be in Slytherin." She whispered to Sarah.

"I don't blame them."

Some time later, dinner was over and they went to the Griffyndor tower. The Fat Lady was fanning herself when they arrived. The Head Girl revealed the password. "Crystal Clear." The portrait opened and they walked in. The Head Girl let them look around until she was ready to speak. She told them where to go.

The boys' room are to the left, and the girls' to the right. Breakfast is at eight and you have free time until 9:00 whrn your classes begin. See you then."

Sarah and Sari's trunk was placed at the foot of their beds.

"Look, said Sarah. "We're next to each other."

"Yeah, well I'm the first to lay on my bed." Sari laughed, running to her bed and leaping onto it.

They changed and now were laying down. Snores came from other girls as they slept.

"Sari," Sarah whispered.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person if my family have been dark witches and wizards?"

Sari rolled over and raised herself on her elbow.

"You're never a bad person just by being born, you have to make that decision yourself."

"Thank you," she whispered. "That means a lot."

Sari turned over and stared out the window. The moon held a luminous light that shaded across the floor and onto her bed. She couldn't imagine being the only person in the family to be raised polite, and have the other members of the family work for the Dark Side. It must have been a hard life for Sarah. The pressure and mockery from other people, along with the thought of being different must be haunting her.

The next day, the Griffyndor students dressed for the first day of school. Sarah accidentally brushed her teeth with her comb, and Sari didn't get all her hair into a bun, so some fell down her back until she noticed it.

At the table all the Hogwarts students were handed out their class schedules by owl.

"Let's see," Sari said to Sarah. "We have Charms at 9:00 with the Ravenclaws, Potions with the Slythereins at 10:00, then lunch at 11:30."

"I don't know about Prof. Nikolay. He seems like he doesn't like to teach.

"Well, he's better than Prof. Snape. My Grandparents had him.'

"Yeah, my Grandpa said that he loved to take points away from everyone except the Slytherins. He didn't like Potter at all."

Sari continued to read the schedule. "Herbology at 1:00 with the Hufflepuffs, and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins again at 2:00."

"Then we don't have History of Magic until Wednesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A) on Thursday, and Transfiguration on Friday." Sarah finished.

They heard the bell ring.

"Well, let's go." Sari said. She led the way to Charms since she knew the place so well.

Peeves suddenly appeared halfway there, and scared the living daylights out of Sarah.

"Peeves," Sari sighed annoyingly. "We need to get to class"

"Sorry, Sari Girl!" he whooped. He laughed, spun around them once, and then bolted down the corridor.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked as she caught her breath.

"Peeves the Poltergeist. He's my friend to be honest with you."

"Oh" was all she said.

They reached the Charms class and seated themselves down. Sari's mother smiled at them as they came in.

"Students, my name is Prof. Mary, and I'll be your Charms teacher. We'll start with the basics. To levitate objects lets you move them to a different place or position. Take out your wands."

They did so.

"Old Prof. Flitwick used feathers, but I'm going to use cushions as a start. Feathers are too light and easy."

She handed out floral patterned cushions and said to them. "I want you all to say Windgardium Leviosa."

They repeated it.

"Good. Now, point wand at each of your cushions and say the charm."

Everyone mumbled it, but mostly attempted to concentrate on the "wrist movement."

"Concentrate." Prof. Mary advised.

They tried harder. Some students did get their cushions to rise a few feet.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Sarah mumbled.

Nothing happened.

Sari kept trying, but it seemed hopeless.

Sarah had repeated the charm again, and her cushion finally rose into the air.

"Wonderful work Sarah!" Prof. Mary said. She turned around to assist another students when Sarah's cushion abruptly flew out of control and smacked against a vase of the desk. It shattered into pieces. Sarah and Sari were stifling giggles as Prof. Mary asked everyone who did it.

She looked in their direction, but only saw them appearing completely innocent, mumbling Wingardium Leviosa like nothing happened. She eyed them curiously.

After that class ended, the Griffyndors headed towards Potions class. The Slytherins were already there, talking amongst themselves.

When they sat down, Prof. Nikolay was just entering. He stared menacingly at them.

"I don't care whether you are a Slytherin or Griffyndor. Breaking the rules is out of the question, even though I'm in charge of the Slytherin House." He stared at them

Everyone gulped.

Sari studied him carefully. He was tall and broad shouldered. Grey hair was falling limply to his shoulders and it looked like he cut it with a dull knife.

I do not have favorites, even if you are famous like Harry Potter, but I do day that if you were, I'd watch you more carefully."

No one spoke. Sarah shrunk back into her seat like some of the other students. Sari, however, was very interested in what he had to say. Not only because he spoke about Harry, but it seemed that he knew about him. She got out her cauldron when the professor ordered them to.

"We're going to start with the basics. The Polyjuice Potion was usually learned in your second year, but you should be able to do it."

So they copied down the ingredients and got to work. Sarah had a hard time cutting up some of the weird things that needed to be. The only trouble Sari had was putting things in order into the cauldron.

At the end of class, Prf. Nikolay told them to leave their cauldrons at their table so that he could check them to see if they were done correctly.

"I don't like Potions." Sarah said as they were eating lunch in the Great Hall.

"It's okay." Replied Sari.

The two of them started to engage with other people, and soon began laughing. They discussed the classes and what the others would be like.

When lunch had ended, they had a half hour to wait for Herbology and change their books. Most people stayed in the Great Hall. Some played chess and Exploding Snap.

Sari stared at her grandparents at one point. It was hard to imagine that they were ever young. Both were seventy-two, and were still surprisingly active. Sari wondered that if her grandparents, even just one, finished the story about Harry, that they would finally find peace in themselves.

Herbology with Prof. Chimes was somewhat entertaining. Sarah loved it a lot, but Sari couldn't quite get the point of it. What was the purpose of learning about plants that you may never see in life but at school? She hated plants and flowers anyway. She wasn't the type of girl to care so.

Care of Magical Creatures was more hands on, so Sari thought more of it. Sarah liked it too, but was worried about what sort of creatures this O'Brien was going to show them before the class started.

They learned about unicorns. It was not an unusual subject, but people were astounded nonetheless.

"They don't turn white until about two. The horn doesn't grow until their fourth year, and they turn silver when they are full grown around eight." Prof O'Brien said.

The girls got to pet one since unicorns don't care much for boys. When Sari petted it, it was smooth and silky. Yet when she was enjoying her time in class, Sari was impatient for the bell to ring so that her grandfather would finish his story.

She was practically running to the bookcase at 3:00. Sarah had taken her books back to the common room since Sari was impatient.

Once reached, she pushed it open and scrambled up the stone stairwell. Opening the door, she saw both her grandparents in the room.

"Welcome, Sari." Hermione said stiffly.

"Grandmother." Sari whispered in disbelief.

"We both decided that it was best you heard it from the two of us." She continued.

Sari nodded and took a chair from the corner of the room. She set it in front of her grandparents and sat down.

"To continue," her grandfather said." Harry had just finished talking to the girl. He had said that nothing was wrong when I asked him."

"Harry was like that," Hermione interrupted. "He never told us anything if it didn't concern us."

"Yes, that's true," Ron, whispered. "Anyway, when we reached the common room, Harry was unusually quiet."

"Harry," Hermione said. "Why are you so quiet? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Hermione." Harry replied as he stared blankly out the window.

"We know you well enough to know when something's wrong." Ron said sternly.

Harry ignored them both and did not reply.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "If it's something serious tell Dumbledore. Deal with it yourself."

She grabbed her school bag, dumped the contents out, and began working.

Harry looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. He didn't though. Slowly, he turned his head away and from her and stared out the window again.

Harry sat there most of the day." Sari's grandmother sighed. "Later in the day he moved finally, but went up to the boy's dormitory and laid on his bed."

"When night fell," Ron said. "I was laying down, but couldn't sleep. I heard crying next to me. I was very surprised that it was Harry, for he never cried. It was soft crying, like he was frustrated or deeply upset. I knew then that what that girl told him was very serious, and that Harry wouldn't tell us or even Dumbledore."

"In the morning, Harry was awake before me. That was very rare of him to do so."

"Why are you up so early?" asked Ron.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry replied. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes.

"Maybe you should skip some classes today or something and sleep." Ron advised, very concerned for his friend.

Harry shook his head.

The changed into their robes and went down the spiral staircase.

"What happened to you?" was the first thing Hermione said to Harry when they entered.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when Ron held up his hand to stop her. He shook his head and she nodded.

"Let's go," Harry said. "I want to see if I got a letter from Sirius."

"Okay, we'll meet you there," said Ron. "I need to talk to Hermione for a second."

Harry shrugged and proceeded out the portrait.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Hermione. She was very baffled that Ron would do this.

"Hermione," he said seriously. "What that first year told Harry about must be very serious and possibly life threatening."

"Why would you say that?"

"Last night I heard Harry crying. Whatever it is, it must be hard on him."

Hermione stared at Ron in shock. Indeed it was strange to hear that Harry had cried, but she knew of nothing else that would upset him so.

"Ron," she whispered." Do you think it's about You-Know-Who?"

"I have a good feeling it is, Hermione. Harry's always quiet about him when he knows something."

"Do you think he's coming here?"

Ron looked at the floor in thought. "Well, after all these years and what has happened, I'd have to say yes."

Hermione's face wrinkled up as she tried not to cry.

"Come on," Ron said. "Harry's waiting for us."


	4. A fight with enemies and friends

"What did Dumbledore mean?" asked Sari.

"You'll have to wait until the end," said Ron. "That's what Harry had to do. It was only at the end that it both worked and made sense."

"Why did it take so long?"

"Well," her grandmother said. "Harry had something that triggered his true power in magic. Some say he was a Dark Wizard because of how immense his powers became. Sometimes waiting is the beginning of understanding."

"When You-Know-Who tried to kill him when he was a baby, some of his powers got transferred to Harry. That was how he spoke Parseltongue, and became as powerful as You-Know-Who.

"Did you think he was?" Sari asked.

Her grandparents sat silently. Hermione looked over at one of the pictures of Harry and replied, "No, I don't think he was one at all."

Ron nodded slowly in agreement.

The bell rang from the distance.

"Oh, my!" her grandmother cried. "It's that late already?"

Sari frowned. She didn't want the story to stop now. Her grandfather seemed to have read her mind.

"Sari, we will finish another time. Right now we must go eat."

Sari nodded. It seemed, however, when they departed that her grandparents were happy to stop.

A month went by, and Sari still didn't hear the rest of her grandparent's story. She would find them loitering in the library and in the Great Hall. When Sari tried to speak or get near them, they would suddenly walk away or tell her that they had something important to do.

On Halloween, the Great Hall was decorated beautifully with jack-o-lanterns and spider webs. Live bats fluttered and screeched in the ceiling.

Peeves would often dart out of the knight armor and hallways to scare the students to death. One first year was so scared that she was still screaming on the other side of the castle.

In Transfiguration, Prof. Kinndle gave them yarn spools to turn into spider webs. Sari was the first to do it right so she was awarded points.

Everyone in the Great Hall thought that the House Elves had outdone themselves. Roasted ham with pineapple made their mouths water, and desserts of all kinds littered the tables along with fresh hot rolls and chicken. White rice steamed in its dish, and the tables were scattered with candy galore.

"Let's pig out!" Sarah exclaimed, raising her fork.

"All right!" Sari hailed.

Soon everyone was joining in on the fun. Even Prof. Nikolay seemed to be having the time of his life. Sari's father had to take away his goblet of wine because the professor began to laugh uncontrollably.

November came by suddenly as did December. Leaving the Gryffindor tower, Sari walked through the school towards the library where she was sure that her grandparents would be present. True to her knowledge, there they sat reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Ron, look at this."

He looked over and sighed, "Oh, please"

"What? It's a _Frizz-Be-Gone_ hair potion."

Sari clamped her hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing. Her grandmother did have frizzy hair, though.

She waited a few minutes before talking to them because she didn't want them to know that she had hear her grandmother's remark. Hermione hated to be embarrassed.

"Hello, there" she said smiling.

They frowned.

"Oh, hello, dear," Hermione replied with a fake smile.

"Can't talk now." Ron rushed.

They stood up to leave, but Sari grew angry. She stomped her foot loudly on the floor. Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at their very upset grandchild. Then they stared into each other's eyes.

"All right Sari," Mr.Weasley sighed. "We'll tell you more."

All three of them were back in the small room the next day. The morning sunlight stained the tiny hidden room in bright patches.

"Now, where were we?" asked Ron.

"When Harry finished talking with Dumbledore." Sari reminded.

"Ah, yes"

"Tell me about how Draco Malfoy and Harry started to get along." She said excitedly.

"Very well. It was early January. Snow was everywhere and blizzards occurred almost every week. Malfoy was at his usual pranks and levity. There were six of us their including Crabbe and Goyle, who were his dumb friends." 

"You listen here, Potter," Draco sneered. "Don't get in my way. I'm going to tell my father about how old Dumbledore is running this place. We tried to do that years ago but you people got in the way."

"Then don't do it in the first place." Harry snapped.

Draco's eyes squinted in annoyance. "You know who my father is, Potter. You wouldn't want him to come and speak to you personally. He might bring a little friend of yours."

Harry knew that he was talking about Voldemort, but he didn't act scared.

"Likely story, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Dumbledore is here."

"It doesn't matter, Mudblood. He'll come anyway and Potter knows it as well. Don't you, Potter?"

Harry didn't reply. For once, Draco was right.

Malfoy laughed. "You'll be seeing him soon enough. You've been informed."

"How do you know about that?" Harry yelled.

"You know my father."

Harry felt like punching Draco in the face, but it was he who started first.

"Move, Potter." Malfoy said rudely, and he pushed Harry violently aside. Harry in the process grabbed his arm. Draco fell down with him and both were angry.

"Get over here, Potter!" he cried.

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and hit him hard in the face.

Hermione screamed and begged them to stop.

Harry kicked Draco in the stomach and he fell forcefully to the ground.

Crabbe and Goyle moved into action and began hitting Harry as hard as they could.

"Stop it!"

Ron grabbed Goyle by his robes and punched him hard.

Hermione stood off in the corner of the area hugging her books and crying silently, watching Harry and Ron fight.

"Move!" Draco shouted at his friends.

They stopped and got out of the way. Draco smiled when he saw Harry's bloody lip and Ron's black eye.

"Had enough, Potter?"

Harry ignored him and slowly slid his hand under one of the trees. Keeping eye contact, he gripped a large stick in his hand.

Malfoy swung back his foot and struck Harry in the ribs.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted.

Draco looked in her direction. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was still clutching her books.

"Stop?" he taunted. "We're just beginning."

Malfoy dropped quickly onto one knee and jarred his fist out to hit Harry, but he was ready. Harry suddenly hurtled the stick from under the tree and it cracked loudly onto Draco's head. He cried out and slammed onto the ground. Crabbe and Goyle thumped over to him, but Malfoy stopped them.

"No," he mumbled. "I'll get him."

The side of his face was started to draw blood and a large bruise was beginning to form.

Harry got up and bent over to hold his sore stomach.

"You'll pay for that!"

Draco lunged at him and they fell to the grass. Harry threw him off and stood up again. He grabbed a branch from a tree for support. He stepped back slightly when his foot fell backward. Looking behind him he saw a crevasse.

"Oh, no." he whispered.

Draco abruptly ran up and hit him again. Harry lost his grip on the branch and started to fall. Draco slipped on the rocks and followed him.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

The four of them ran and looked over the side and saw the two of them falling down a steep drop hitting tree branches and rocks.

"Get help now!" Ron ordered Crabbe and Goyle.

Without hesitation they obeyed.

"Harry, can you hear us?" Hermione called.

"Harry!" cried Ron.

Harry felt himself falling. He saw Draco falling too, screaming his lungs out. Harry collided with rocks, dirt, tree branches, and everything else a forest had. He tumbled down and when he landed, he was so sore that he could barely move.

The sound of Draco hitting the ground filled his ears. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and noticed that he fell onto soft snow. He looked above him and saw Draco's body lying stiff and motionless. Harry struggled to get up, but the pain was intense. After awhile he didn't collapse, but stood up shakily. He walked over to Malfoy and checked to see if he was still breathing. He was alive, but unconscious. Harry grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the crevasse.

Every once in awhile he would rest, and then continue on. Hagrid had told him that there was a cave somewhere nearby, and Harry was determined to find it.

Clouds were hovering over them like a vulture. Harry knew instantly that a blizzard was coming. He trudged onward until he found the hole in the rocks. Trees grew around it so that it was difficult to spot.

Dragging Malfoy around wore him out, but he had to find wood to build a fire before the blizzard came. He didn't have his wand with him since it was a weekend. Harry checked Malfoy's pockets to see if he had his. No.

Harry started out into the forest gathering and breaking off wood from the trees. They were wet from the snow so they would have to dry first.

On the way back to the cave Harry fell only once, but kept his mind on getting back. After the wood had dried enough he placed them in the center of the cave. He found flint in the back and struck it against the wood. Flames ignited after sparks shot from the stone. Minutes later the blizzard stormed by and falling snow swirled into the cave and it grew colder. He shivered and fed the fire more wood.

Draco began to stir shortly after. Harry clutched a piece of wood in defense.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"You're stuck in a cave with me." Harry answered.

Malfoy recognized him and grew angry.

"Potter, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. You pushed us down here."

Malfoy ignored him and tried to stand up.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. He was actually concerned.

"It's my foot, or my leg, I don't know."

Harry moved over to him and touched his ankle. Draco cried out and pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing? That hurts."

"I'm checking to see if it's broken." Snapped Harry.

"How would you know?"

Harry didn't reply.

"When I get out of this place, I'm telling my father about the dangers here."

"You're not going anywhere right now," Harry said. "With that foot, you're staying with me."

They were silent until Harry got up.

"Where are you going?" Draco said snottily.

"To get more firewood and sticks to make you a splint."

"You're going out there?" Draco asked apprehensively, pointing outside.

"We need firewood, and you need a splint. I'm getting what we need."

Before Malfoy could say anything else, Harry disappeared into the thick, cold snow.

"But we have to go and find them!" Ron said.

"No," Dumbledore said. "We can't risk more lives searching in the blizzard. We must wait."

He stared out the window.

"But Harry's out there and he doesn't have his wand "Hermione whined.

"Neither does Draco." Said Crabbe.

Dumbledore's expression reflected in the mirror. It was full of regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry."

Harry was consumed in the snow. Wherever he turned he couldn't see anything but white. It was bright, too, and it made him squint. Feeling his way around Harry snapped off branches and twigs that he found on the trees.

After he had enough Harry started back the way he came. He knew that it was the right way, even though each footprint he made in the snow was swallowed up each time by the freezing whiteness.

He finally came upon the rocks. Harry felt his way to his left and found the opening of the cave. He staggered in and fell to the floor that was covered in snow.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked.

He then noticed what he had just said so he then hurled and insult. Harry ignored him and brushed off the snow on his robes and hair. He laid the other branches on the ground to dry while keeping the ones needed for Malfoy's splint.

"What are you going to use to bandage them on?" pondered Draco.

Without a second thought Harry took off his robe and ripped a strip off the bottom. He wrapped it around Draco's foot with the branches and tied it tightly.

"There." Harry muttered.

Malfoy shivered violently and hugged himself for warmth.

"Here." Harry said.

He threw his robe on top of Malfoy, and then settled across from him near the fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked softly.

Harry stared up at the ceiling from his back. "I don't know."

Draco tucked Harry's robe tighter around him and shivered less. Harry curled into a ball on his side and shivered worse than his partner. He felt his eye lids droop from weariness. He was so tired that he could barely shiver.

"Don't sleep!" Draco yelled.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

"If you sleep," he went on. "You'll freeze."

Harry was skeptical about Draco being in the same room with him, but he knew that he was right. He nodded and forced himself to sit up.

The hours went by slowly. The blizzard was blowing all through the night. Harry forced himself to stay awake. Often times he would see in the corner of his eye Draco watching him. At one point, however, Harry swayed and then collapsed onto the frozen ground. Malfoy was awake and pushed himself over to him. He draped Harry's robe over him and watched Harry sleep and shiver.

An hour later the blizzard subsided and day shone through the clouds. At this time Draco was out of the cave searching for anyone that would help them. He limped here and there but found no one. Minutes later he heard the voices of Prof. Snape and McGonagall.

"Over here!" he hollered.

"Malfoy!" McGonagall cried in relief.

Snape raised his wand and fired red fireworks in the sky.

"Malfoy, where's Potter?" she asked as they met up.

"He's back at the cave that we're in. He's not doing too well."

McGonagall was quiet for a brief moment before she asked Draco to lead them to him.

At the cave she gasped when she saw him lying there motionless.

"Severus, carry Potter. I'll help Malfoy."

Snape cringed, but went over to Harry and picked him up. He fell limp in his arms.

"Let's go." She said.

When they reached the top Dumbledore was there waiting.

"We saw the signal. How are they?"

"Malfoy has a broken ankle. I'm not sure about Potter" she informed him.

"Bring them to the hospital wing." 

Draco left the hospital a day later, but Harry stayed there for two weeks." Said Hermione. "He was in bad shape and he had gotten sick. What was it, Ron?"

"Pneumonia, I think." He answered.

"Yes, but we visited him every day." 

Madam Pomfrey held the door open.

"I told you two, nothing has changed."

"But we want to see him anyway." Ron argued.

"Fine, only for a short time."

Hermione rushed over and sat down next to Harry's bed. Ron sat on the opposite side. They looked at him and knew that the nurse was right. He lay there with his eyes closed and his face pale. His breathing was slow, but steady.

"I can't believe he did that." Ron muttered. "Helping Malfoy like that. He should have taken care of himself, and now look."

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "Don't start. Harry probably had a reason. You know how he helps everyone."

"I don't care. Malfoy deserves to be here, not Harry."

"Maybe that's why he did it."

Ron froze. "What do you mean?"

"Harry knows that Draco deserves a lot of things. This is just one he can pass over."

Ron sat quietly looking at his friend laying still. "Harry just better get well, or Malfoy is going to have to deal with me."

Hermione didn't reply. She took Harry's hand and squeezed it. "Hear that, Harry? You'd better get well before Ron gets beat up."

Ron laughed. "Oh, really?"

She smiled. "Really."

Some days later he awoke in the hospital. Both of them were so happy and relieved. It began when Ron and Hermione were sitting at Harry's bed again.

"When is he going to wake up?" asked Ron.

"Be patient. He will when he's ready."

"It's been almost a week."

Hermione didn't talk anymore. She opened her **History of Magic** book.

"There you go reading again. You did that yesterday, too."

"You should be reading also. Prof. Binns is giving us a test on Tuesday"

"He is? I didn't know. You should tell me when –"

"Ron!" she interrupted while looking down at Harry. He was stirring a little and turned his head.

"Hooray!" shouted Ron.

"Shh, Ron, he's still sleeping." Hermione whispered sharply.

"Oh, sorry."

"Let's go tell Madame Pomfrey."

Two days later Harry was let out. He was still pale and tired, but awake at least.

"Why did you risk your neck out for Malfoy?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I guess because he needed help and I just couldn't sit there watching him freeze with his ankle bothering him."

"What, and have you freeze instead?" Ron was angry now. Harry avoided his eyes and coughed so hard that his chest rattled.

"Drop it." Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Sometimes I don't get you, Harry." Ron sighed as he got up from the chair in the common room.

He chuckled. "Sometimes I'm glad you don't."

Ron frowned and found it disturbing. Harry knew what he was thinking. "Voldemort is only half the problem."

They both flinched.

"Sorry, I mean You-Know-Who."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Harry." Ron yelled.

Harry realized that he was talking about something else besides saying Voldemort's name.

"Saying sorry is nothing. You could have died now, and not by You-Know-Who that is supposed too."

Ron gasped at shock of what he had just said. Hermione did too and covered her mouth. Harry stared with hot tears forming.

"Harry, I didn't mean it." He stuttered.

"You know," he said softly. "Sometimes I wish he would. Then I'd make your lives easier, wouldn't I?"

"No." Ron whispered, but Harry ignored him and looked away.

"Harry,"

"Just leave me alone!" he snapped. He rose from the chair, swayed slightly, and then strode out of the common room through the portrait.

"Ron," Hermione said crossly. "How could you say that? He's your friend and is under pressure."

"Come on, Hermione, I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did. Maybe not in the way Harry thinks, but in a way saying that you don't believe he can survive. That he can kill You-Know-Who and destroy the evil around us. You don't believe he can. That is your failure as a friend."

Ron gazed painfully at the floor. "You're right, I don't believe that he'll survive."

"Why not?"

"Because of the way Harry comes back every year after meeting with him. Always brutally hurt or fainted. You-Know-Who doesn't even use his full power."

"But Harry needs our trust and belief. He needs to know that we believe he can do whatever he needs to do. And right now that's to defeat the one who has been torturing him physically and emotionally. Do you understand me, Ron?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good, maybe now you can start believing in him instead of the facts." 

"I gave your grandfather a serious talk then." Hermione said as she looked at Ron while she spoke.

"Yes you did." He replied, thinking back on the day.

"Did Harry forgive you?" Sari asked.

Ron nodded. " 'That's what friends are for,' he told me when I apologized. "I've never forgotten that, and I won't ever."

They were in a phase of silence before Ron suddenly burst in tears. "I still didn't believe in him. After your talk, Hermione, and even after he forgave me, I didn't. I still hear his voice saying that."

"Ron, it's okay."

"No it isn't!" he shouted. "I failed him as a friend. After he died I felt so guilty, and yet, I wasn't surprised. Just the way he died makes me feel like he wanted it to be that way."

"Do you want me to continue?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I need to face my failure until the end."

"Very well. So, Draco started to hang out with us more often. He never made fun of us unless we were in Potions when he'd do it so Snape wouldn't know." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Great Hall biding their weekend time. Harry kept asking the two of them if they wanted to play a simple game of chess, which they disagreed to.

"Please," he whined. "Just one game?"

"Harry, you stink at chess." Ron said with a grin.

Harry's eyebrows twitched. "I do not. You cheat."

"Only sometimes." Ron replied casually.

"How about you, Hermione?" he asked eagerly. She shook her head.

"I have to study for a test Prof. McGonagall is giving us. Besides, I'm not very good at it."

"I'll play."

They turned and saw Draco with a smile.

Ron glared at him and snapped, "Just go away."

Draco twisted his face in an angry manner, and then smiled. "I just wanted to play chess with Harry."

Harry noticed that Malfoy actually said his first name. Ron, however, thought nothing of it. "Shut up, Malfoy, you should have gotten sick, not Harry."

"Ron, stop it." Harry argued. He turned to Draco. "You can play if you want."

They both slid down farther so that they could have peace. Ron had folded his hands under his chin and stared between the ceiling and the two of them. Even Hermione occasionally peeked over her books to spy at them.

"Harry," Draco said as their game started. "I never got to say thank you for trying to help me than yourself. Sorry I ruined your time here at Hogwarts. Really, I am."

Harry shrugged. It was weird that all this was happening.

The minutes went by and Harry was in the lead at chess. Draco was furrowing his brows in frustration as he tried to find a way around Harry's bishop while avoiding his knight at the same time. When he moved, Harry smiled and said, "Check." Draco cursed and at himself and slammed the table. Harry hid a smile behind his hand.

Later on all that was left were two kings. Harry and Draco were soon having an all-out battle. They slammed their kings at different squares before the figures could move, and darted their eyes around the board. In the end, Harry won and Draco tipped his king over before it slid to its defeat.

"Nice game, though" Harry announced.

Draco smiled at him. "Yeah, you just got lucky."

Ron and Hermione gazed down at them. "Well," she sighed. "Maybe he really did change."

"No way, he's probably being nice so that he could have Harry do something bad."

"No, he'd never do that. Draco would rather be attacked by another Hippogriff than be falsely nice to Harry."

Ron didn't answer.

In February the school was informed that members of the Ministry of Magic were coming to Hogwarts. Harry. Ron, and Hermione were outraged that Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, would be coming.

"I was right!" Ron cried. "Draco did tell his father about the incident last month. He was just being nice to you Harry so that you wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh, be quiet, Ron." Harry sighed.

"What I want to know," Hermione cut in. "Is why they're here in the first place."

"Who cares?" Ron grumbled. "I just don't want to see Draco's father."

Days later they arrived. The three of them weren't the only ones worried about Lucius Malfoy. McGonagall and Dumbledore were sternly gazing around as they approached.

"Now that we're here, Albus, we can get down to business." Said Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic.

The others grumbled in agreement as they entered.

Ron and Hermione looked on beside Harry as Dumbledore greeted the people. Lucius Malfoy was moodily staring at all of them with his silver gray eyes, making the school feel hollow. His gaze quickly fell onto Harry's. They glared at each other until Dumbledore came up to him and shook his hand.

"Welcome, Lucius. I'm surprised to see you here."

The man didn't respond to the headmaster's statement, but moved his attention from Harry. As they turned down the corridor Malfoy and Harry glanced at one another once more. Dumbledore also turned to stare at him with an expression clearly saying that he understood what Harry was thinking.

"Did you see the way Malfoy was looking at you?" Hermione said worriedly to Harry.

"He's a Death Eater. What do you expect?" Ron replied.

Harry stood quietly against the wall, still staring at where they turned.

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione sighed. "Let's get to class."

Two hours later school ended and the three of them were walking past the library when Dumbledore and the Ministry workers walked by. Once again Harry and Lucius glared.

"Hello, students." Dumbledore greeted. "Heading toward the Gryffindor Tower, I presume?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Good, good. We'll stop by soon. I'm giving my visitors a tour now. See you at dinner."

They marched on and Harry and his friends did soon after.

As if the day didn't pass by quickly enough dinner was soon to be served. Harry was walking a little ways behind Ron and Hermione as they were met up by Dumbledore and his tourists.

"Well, now," he smiled. "Isn't it strange how we keep meeting?"

"We're on our way to the feast." Replied Hermione.

"Yes, I'm just escorting our guests to the door."

Dumbledore was beginning to walk to the door of the Entrance Hall when Lucius stooped by and blocked his path.

"Sir, Can I speak with Potter?"

Harry felt a shudder of anger and Albus stared gravely into the man's eyes. After a brief pause he agreed. Lucius jerked his head for Harry to follow him. He did and he could feel everyone's eyes upon his back.

They walked to an area out of hearing range when Lucius stopped.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked irritably.

Lucius was silent until shortly after a pause. "It is because my job at the Ministry brought me here to this ruddy school. They do their annual checking now and then. However, I also agreed to come because I needed to make sure that you know."

Harry had no difficulty comprehending what he meant. "Yes, I know. I also know that it will be the final battle. To the death, am I right?"

Malfoy nodded slowly with a vague smile. "You're as good as dead. My master has no attention of losing to the likes of you."

Harry felt his abhor for the man increase as he glared fiercer and didn't reply.

Lucius whipped out his cloak and he could see some object shining silver.

"Do you have any idea what this is, Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's a machete used by my father. It has been bestowed from father to son for centuries. Soon I will pass it unto Draco. If you do succeed in destroying my master, which I doubt, I'll finish you off myself."

With that last remark, Malfoy turned swiftly around and gracefully swept toward the exit.

Harry stared after him for a brief time before he followed.

"Harry, what-?" Ron started, but he just brushed past him and proceeded to the Great Hall. When he reached the door, he heard Ron and Hermione running after him.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" he grumbled.

Ron scowled at him and replied, "What did Lucius say?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Ron cursed and yelled, "Harry, you better tell us now, or I'm going to get very mad."

Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Ron, just let him be." Said Hermione softly.

"No, he should give us some idea."

"Ron-"

"No!"

"Look," Harry hollered over the noise. " Just let me deal with my business on my own. If I get killed, I get killed. It's not your problem."

Ron erupted in a heated anger and swung out his fist, hitting Harry in the face. He grunted and struck the wall, and then the ground.

Hermione screamed. "Ron, why did you do that?"

"Because he won't let us help. He's talking like he's already dead."

"Just shut up." Harry growled as he held his face.

At a sudden moment, both began to get into a violent scuffle. Hermione was in a state of panic and ran to whoever was around. Luckily, Prof. McGonagall wasn't too far away.

"Prof. McGonagall, help!"

"Dear me, Miss Granger, what is the matter?"

"Harry and Ron are fighting!"

Soon they came around the corner and the two boys were visible. Harry was on top of Ron, punching madly.

"Stop it, now! Potter, Weasley, quit it!" cried McGonagall angrily. She took hold of Harry and pulled him roughly off of Ron, while Hermione grabbed him. The two of them were still struggling to fight and curse after being brought apart.

"Now you listen to me," McGonagall said sternly and out of breath. "Your behavior will not be tolerated. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"But-," Harry began.

"But nothing, Potter. No act of violence such as this is permitted in this school. Now I want both of you to shake hands."

Harry and Ron glared at each other and Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Do it now." She commanded.

The two of them slowly stretched out their hands and shook, holding so fiercely that McGonagall had to wretch them apart.

"Now," she sighed. "I don't want this behavior to arise again. If it does, detention and further points will be taken."

Prof. McGonagall stared at them before continuing down the hallway to where Dumbledore was at the moment.

"Idiots!" Hermione exclaimed when they were alone.

"It was his fault." Harry replied, pointing to Ron.

"Was not, you started it first just by saying what you said. How could you?"

Harry stared hard at him for a moment, and then opened his mouth to speak. "I said it because….." he didn't finish. Harry did not want to hear any more of it, so he quickly turned and entered the Great Hall. 

"When he broke off like that, I knew what he was going to say." Said the present Ronald Weasley. "I somehow felt that Harry knew from the beginning of the year that he had no chance against You-Know-Who."

Sari and Hermione were silent. Ron stared at one spot and said nothing. Sari's grandmother fidgeted a little before she rose from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Sari asked.

Her grandmother didn't answer. She hobbled over to a darkened area of the room and dragged something back to the table.

"Hermione, leave it there." Ron said stiffly.

She shook her head and heaved a large wooden trunk onto the table.

"Hermione-,"

"Ron, we haven't opened this trunk in years. It would be nice to see everything again, and to show Sari." She slid her weary hands across the top and pulled up the lid.

Inside were many things. Hermione reached in and pulled out a flute. "Oh, Ron," she gasped. "This is what Hagrid gave Harry in our first year! Remember when he used it to make Fluffy fall asleep?"

Ron nodded with a minute smile.

"Who's Fluffy?" Sari asked.

"It was a three headed dog owned by Hagrid, but we won't get into that right now."

Ron next reached in and held a strange looking top. He laughed. "This is the Sneakascope I gave him. The thing was so cheap that Harry had to stuff it in some smelly sock to muffle the sound."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, look, here are some books and his broom care kit I bought him for his birthday."

They laughed and sighed in remembrance as the excavation continued. Sari watched in fascination as the two were engrossed.

Hermione then gasped again and pulled from the trunk a golden broomstick. "Look, Ron, it's the Firebolt."

Ron took it in his hands and smiled. "I remember this broom... I remember."

"Let's continue the story, dear." 


	5. An unexpected friendship

**Ok, I know this will never happen, but try and go along with me here.... I think the ending is the best part of the story. Kinda bloody. Someone told me that the flashbacks were unrecongizable and it horrified me cuz in my WORD document they are. I will try and keep it here.**

_Harry quickly walked across the hall to the Gryffindor table. He heard Ron and Hermione close behind him, but he paid then no heed._

_Sitting down, he tried to stay as far from his friends as he could, although the felt their eyes on him again._

_Moments later, the faculty came in and the students later. To Harry's disappointment, he had to sit near his friends anyway._

_"Attention Hogwarts students, I need to inform you that there will be a Quidditch match tomorrow, Gryffindor VS Slytherin."_

_Harry and Draco exchanged glances._

_"That is all for now. Happy eating!"_

_They did so, but Ron and Harry were not taking notice of each other. When Harry had reached for an apple that Ron was after, he'd suddenly veer his hand toward the rolls. When Hermione tried to engage them into a conversation, the two boys would merely grunt, nod, or simply say something short to answer her statements. She was also very disturbed when Ron kept jabbing her ribs with his elbow, trying to make his knife act like a chainsaw to cut his meat. When she had banged on the table and demanded for them to speak to one another, all they said was "hi", and didn't make eye contact in doing so._

_"Hopeless." She muttered._

_The case did appear hopeless indeed. After dinner the two mad no attempt to talk at all._

_That night, Harry couldn't sleep again. He slowly rose from the bed and sat down next to the window, looking up at the night scenery. So many things were going through his troubled mind then. He was worried about Voldemort and Lucius' threat to him. Why did all this have to happen to him? Wasn't he just like everyone else? No, not at all. No other student had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on their forehead, or had their parents murdered by the greatest feared wizard in the world. No one had Muggles to stay with that were terrible, or even the pain Harry went through in the past years. Plus, no one had to go through what he would have to soon. So many things were different between others and himself. So many unfair things._

_Harry stared out the window and saw the moon reflect off the lake. He liked the peace that he felt then. It felt like he could live forever, yet knowing it was not possible; even though he wished it was._

_Harry stayed there for a long time, and once again, Ron witnessed his thoughts._

_In the morning, Harry was still sleeping. It was Saturday and the Quidditch match was coming up soon. Hermione argued with Ron to wake him up before it was too late._

_"He's still sleeping."_

_"Fine, I'll go do it."_

_"Hermione, you're a girl, that's the boy's dormitory!" Ron exclaimed._

_"So what." She ran up the stairs and entered the room. Harry was lying down, peacefully reposing on his pillow. Hermione smiled sweetly and tip toed up to him._

_"Hermione!" hissed Ron. She ignored him and prodded Harry. He stirred but didn't wake._

_"Harry, rise and shine. Your Quidditch match starts soon."_

_He blearily opened his eyes and gazed around._

_"Come on, it starts after breakfast."_

_Harry sighed and got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes before plodding over to his trunk._

_Hermione left the room, leaving Harry and Ron together._

_"So," Ron said quickly as Harry was finished changing. "I hope you win. You've won the last four matches."_

_"Yeah."_

_They were silent._

_"Well," Ron said finally. "I wish you luck." And then turned around to leave his friend alone._

_Before he was out of sight he said, "I'm sorry."_

_Harry nodded and whispered to himself, "Me too."_

_Harry stood with the rest of the Gryffindor team. They were dispersed on the field in their positions awaiting Madame Hooch's whistle. Malfoy smiled slightly at him, which he returned._

_"On my whistle." Madame Hooch called. " 3, 2, 1, GO!"_

_The whistle screamed and the balls were released. Harry saw the Snitch just before it disappeared near the columns._

_The two teams flew around the stadium as the action began. The Slytherins were in possession of the Quaffle at the moment, and were zig zagging thorough the Gryffindors._

_Draco was watching them from a distance. Harry drifted up beside him and said, "Just play like we always do. Don't go easy on me."_

_"How can I?" he replied with a smirk matching Harry's and continued, "All right, Potter."_

_"Ten points to Slytherin!" Lee Jordan, the commentator, announced. A mixture of boos and cheering filled the arena. In less than five minutes the match was 20 to 10, Slytherin in the lead._

_Then he saw it. The Snitch was just above the column a few meters from him. Harry sped quickly toward it and heard cheering. He felt Draco come up behind him, and more shouts of excitement erupted from below._

_"Harry!" Draco yelled from behind._

_Before Harry could react, something hard collided against his back. The force of hit caused him to fly forward and cling desperately onto his broom. Gasps echoed. Harry realized it was a Bludger._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah." He managed to say through gritted teeth and rotating his shoulder._

_"Should we stop the match?"_

_"No"_

_So they continued. Harry noticed that he was flying slower now since his back was on fire. He had no doubt he would have a bruise the size of Great Britain on it._

_"20 to 20, Gryffindor!" hollered Lee._

_Gryffindor flags were waving furiously while the Slytherin ones were limply used._

_It was a short match that day. No sooner had they tied, Harry spotted the Snitch glittering below near the rival's booing fans. He picked up speed and descended. He leaned forward on the Firebolt and looked to his right where Draco followed close in pursuit. He rushed beside him and bumped hard. Harry held his mouth shut and kicked Draco back, sending him reeling in another direction._

_Now the Snitch was his. Edging his broom on, Harry kept his eye contact on the golden ball, reached out, and grabbed it tightly in his grasp."_

_Madame Hooch's whistle screamed again and the Gryffindors shouted with an ear-splitting yell._

_"Yeah, Harry!" one of the Chasers cried._

_Draco flew up. "Nice move, Potter."_

_"No, nice match."_

_He nodded and grinned widely and they drew apart by the swarming crowd._

_When Harry finally rescued himself from the mass of supporters, he became aware that Hermione was running toward him at top speed as Ron staggered and gasped trying to catch up._

_"Oh, Harry," she squealed. "Are you okay?"_

_"Sure. I'm fine."_

_Ron came put putting along side them and said, "That really looked like it hurt. I mean, the Slytherin Beater was only, what, five yards from you?"_

_"Think I'll have a huge bruise on my back, though." Harry replied as he rubbed the sore spot._

_"You should have seen Hermione's face!" Ron laughed. "She was all freaking out and loud- ouch!"_

_Hermione had kicked him in the shin and glared threateningly._

_Harry smiled and went on walking._

(Sorry that was short. I don't like writing about the matches.)

"I'll stop there for now." Hermione said quietly.

"All right." Sari agreed.

"The next time we'll tell you the rest. It will be about his death." Both of them cringed and pressed their lips together. Ron squeezed his eyes to stop crying.

Sari got up to leave. "Tell me later in the year. It might make you feel better."

They nodded.

"Oh, Sari," her grandmother said quickly. "When you get into the common room, check behind the big chair near the fireplace."

Ron smiled and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Just look."

Sari nodded slightly and left the hidden room.

When she entered through the portrait, Sari immediately raced toward the chair, heaved, tugged, and finally moved it from the wall.

She got down on her knees and peered meticulously. In medium sized print she saw three names carved into the wood. It read: _Hermione Granger Harry Potter Ron Weasley Best Friends._

Sari smiled sweetly. Each person must have carved each name because it had various handwritings. Her grandmother had neat swirls, her grandfather's was very scraggly, and Harry's was a little like chicken scratch.

Sari ran her fingers over the names and smiled. She smiled wider when she noticed Ron's handwriting show a small heart between Harry and Hermione. After another glance Sari got up and shoved the chair into place again.

A month passed. Then two. January was almost over. Sari had not shown the signatures to Sarah since she felt that it would be her secret between her grandparents. She had a great urge to learn more about Harry Potter. Her parents were of no help. One day though, Sari had brewed up some moxie and asked Prof. Nikolay about him. He was very interested in the question, much to her surprise, and didn't act rude.

"Harry Potter you say? Well, Sari, I know quite a lot about him. I'm not related to people who had known him, but I have come across those who did.

'Nevelle Longbottom was fifty-six when I spoke with him. He was still empty in the head but spoke of Potter as if he was staring at him in the face."

"What did he say?" asked Sari.

"Well, what other people would say. Brave, smart, kind, talented, and even troubled. Every person had told me this. Every single one."

"So, what happened to Nevelle?"

"I think he passed away when he was sixty-two. I'm pretty sure."

"Everybody died." Sari said sadly.

"Most anyway," Nikolay replied. "Dennis and Colin Creevy are still among the living. I'm not sure about Parvati, but Patil is. Oh, and Draco Malfoy. Those were some of the basic people in Harry's school life."

"Peeves said something about Cho Chang."

Prof. Nikolay laughed. "She was Harry's crush. She had left when whey were all in their seventh year. I suppose your grandmother was very jealous."

Sari giggled. "She never told me that she liked him."

"Nevelle told me when I was with him."

"Well, I will see you later, Professor." Sari said when the bell rang for the next class.

Finally, it was April when her grandparents came to her. She had been in the common room with Sarah talking about the upcoming exams in May. Her grandparents had said nothing, but she knew.

"See you later." She said to Sarah.

On the way to the bookcase Sari wanted to say something, but she sensed that it wasn't a proper time. Both her grandparents were sullen like it was a funeral procession. They stared blankly ahead and didn't speak or mumble.

No one spoke until they were seated at the table. Even then it was quiet for a time.

"To start," Hermione whispered out of the silence. "I will begin when the day it was still snowing. Strange for it to snow in April and barely thaw. The Divination teacher, Prof. Trelawney, thought of it to be a sign of trouble ahead. Anyway, the boys were having fun having a snowball fight. I didn't want to join since, of course, I needed to study for the final exams."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry persisted. "Come play."

"No, Harry. I need to study."

"But you're always studying."

"And I'm always getting full marks on my tests!"

Harry was quiet at her remark.

"Besides," she went on." Aren't you two a little old for that?"

"No way!" Ron exclaimed smiling. He picked up some snow, molded it into a ball, and threw it at Harry, who wasn't paying attention. The snowball collided at his head.

"Aaaaah!" he cried.

Hermione giggled when Ron was laughing his head off.

"You're gonna get it now!" Harry said as he packed a snowball and grinned evilly.

The two boys were now throwing and dodging balls of flying snow. Hermione was attempting to study with their shouts, but it was too overbearing.

"Stop it, I can't concentrate!" she complained. Her response was Harry's snowball hurtling into her lap. Snow was all over her books and robes.

"Harry!" she shrieked. Hermione brushed it all off as Harry laughed. He threw another.

"Stop it, Harry!"

He didn't, and with one more ball of snow, she threw down her books and tore after him.

"Get over here!" she shouted, but was laughing with her breath white in the air.

Harry ran and the two gave shouts of fun while casting snow. Ron joined in the chase and laughed as well.

Hermione finally caught up with Harry. She leaped and grabbed onto his shoulders. They fell onto the snow and rolled around. He had a mouthful of it that made her laugh more. Tears were rolling down their cheeks and Harry pushed her off and started to run. Hermione grabbed his leg and he collapsed again. Ron came up and pelted them with continuous snowballs. He grinned mischievously and cried, "Dog pile!"

He leaped high and crashed down onto them, rather hard.

"Ouch, Ron!" Harry yelled with a laugh.

Hermione didn't say anything, but she crawled out from under the two of them and took out her wand.

"Take this, you two!" she said. "SERPRESA CANTATUM!" (I have no idea what this is…. I made it up.) 

She pointed her wand at the snow. It sprayed around like a water hose, covering the boys in a blanket. Ron hollered and Harry let out a surprised scream.

"That's cold!" Ron cried.

Soon, they were all doing it and all were soaked to the skin. Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and picked her up from the ground. She shrieked in laughter as she was spun around. After several times, they fell over, and she landed on Harry.

She looked at him shyly. "Sorry."

"No, I'm okay." He answered. They stared at one another for a moment before they turned away bashfully.

All three of them went on playing, and didn't even notice Albus Dumbledore watching and smiling in amusement.

"That was one of my most fun days in school with Harry." Hermione whispered. "When I fell on him like that I was very embarrassed, yet it made me more protective over him. The way his eyes looked when he stared at me lying on in the snow."

"You loved him, didn't you, Grandmother?" Sari asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded. "I did. I truly did. I think he knew that he loved me as well that day. Just that sort of look he gave me. The look he once gave Cho Chang. I knew."

Sari didn't tell her about the discussion with Prof. Nikolay. She did not want them to think that she was snooping too much.


	6. The attack begins at sundown

**Okay, it gets full of action here. Thanks for coming this far if you are reading this.**

"Well, to continue that day, we were all lying down together in the snow. We were staring at the sky and talking."

_"I like how it is now," said Hermione softly and dreamily. "It's so quiet and peaceful."_

_"Yeah," Ron agreed. "No troubles at all."_

_"Are you excited about the year ending?"_

_He nodded and began to make a snow angel._

_"What about you, Harry?"_

_But he didn't answer._

_"Harry?" Hermione turned her head to look at him. He was gazing blankly at the gray sky with a sad expression fixed on his face._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Ron stopped his work and averted his eyes to him, too._

_Harry slowly turned his head amply, but said nothing. Instead, he focused his attention back to the sky._

_Hermione sniffled and quickly rose from the ground._

_"You know what, Harry?" she said stiffly. "Sometimes things can turn out in ways you didn't think that they could."_

_Then she walked to her books to pick them up, and left to go inside. Ron sat up and stared at his friend still on his back. He returned the gaze._

_"She's right, mate." Ron whispered._

_Harry's eyes filled with tears. He shut them tightly and shook his head._

_"Why do you think that?" Ron almost yelled._

_Harry sighed and let the tears go. "Because I know. I just know."_

_Ron felt his throat tighten, but before his true emotions were released he replied in rage and a little fear, "Listen to me, Harry, I don't want you to think that. I want you to know that you will live. It's true that I did not believe in you before, but somehow I know you can. You have something no one else does. Use it to defeat You-Know-Who."_

_"Ron," Harry whispered with exasperation and rising to his feet. "I know how the two of you worry for me, but some things are meant to be fought alone. This is one. Let me fight this by myself."_

_"That's just it, Harry. You aren't fighting!"_

_Harry ignored him and made his way to the school._

_"When this year is over, you'll go to my house. The three of us will play Quidditch and talk about the past years, and plan for the future. Think about Hermione in the future."_

_He stopped at all of this._

_"I do," he said. "I just wish it would happen."_

_When Harry walked up the steps, he could hear Ron give a quick, frustrated cry before striking the snow angel with his fist._

"From then on," said Ron. "I kept my eye on Harry. I watched the way he moved, laughed, smiled, and his features just in case he did die. I wanted to never forget how he was."

"I did something like that, too." Added Hermione. "I spent more time with him. Even more than my studies. I felt that if he knew how much we cared about him, the more confidence and the will to lie would effect him."

The room was sullen for a while until Hermione said, "The day Harry died, it seemed to begin like any other. Nothing special. We never expected anything at all. I was alone with him when school ended. We were outside by the shore of the lake.

_Harry was standing and skipping rocks across the water. Hermione sat and watched him. She opened her mouth to ask a question._

_"This might sound strange, Harry, but if you wanted to be something else, what would you be?"_

_Harry stopped and looked at her with a distant face._

_"Well, I'd just want to be another person, that's all." He threw another stone and watched it hop on the water._

_Hermione stared hard at the ripples it caused. "I'd be a bird," she said. "Then I could just fly away and not worry about anything."_

_Harry smiled. "I wished that once, but wishes like that never come true, and if they do, it's always too late."_

_Hermione clutched the grass and ripped it out of the damp ground. Harry sensed her discomfort so he sat down beside her. She continued to tear and didn't glance at him._

_Harry reached out and gripped her arm gently, but firmly, and sighed as she stared with wet eyes. He too gazed in sadness._

_"I'm sorry I said that to you." He said quietly. "I just don't know what to think anymore."_

_Hermione replied, "Just think about how things are now, and in the past. Think of Ron and his family, or you winning the Quidditch Cup. Not about the dreary times, nor the future."_

_Harry agreed silently with a nod of his head. He released her arm in his grip._

_Hermione sat mute beside him as well for a few minutes. They listened to the birds sing, and the water slap against the rocks. All they wanted was peace._

_When she got ready to leave, Hermione leaned over and gracefully pecked Harry lightly on the cheek._

_"For luck." She whispered._

_Harry still had a trace of sorrow in his eyes, but he grinned a little._

_"Let's go," she said quickly to change the subject. "Ron will be wondering where we are." (Sorry, people, this is as far as they go!)_

"That was another good thing to happen that year." Said Sari's grandmother. "I had done it a few times before, but it never felt more needed or meaningful as that time."

"I knew that you cared for him then." Ron said. "I never totally had myself that I loved you the same way until he died."

"Yes," she sighed. "We understood how each other felt after the ordeal, so we knew that we could be together to talk about it."

"But we never did."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Not really."

Sari like listening to her grandparents rather than asking questions now. She found out so much more. Somehow she knew that the two of them could finally move on if they faced their fears.

"When dusk came," Hermione said softly and carefully." It seemed that time was going slower. It was odd, really. You had this strange feeling that couldn't be explained. Night came, and Harry seemed to have sensed it as well, for he became more withdrawn."

_Harry stood staring out the window in the corridor walls. Large panes of stainless glass designs were reaching from floor to ceiling. Ron and Hermione passed him, but doubled back as they realized it was their friend._

_"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked in confusion._

_Harry didn't answer, but continued to scan every inch of what could be seen outside. He slowly stepped from the window and looked in their direction._

_"What is it?" Hermione questioned in high concern._

_He glanced back at the window. "I sense something."_

_"Sense?" Ron said in slight apprehension. He was thinking two things. #1: his friend was going nuts. And #2: They were all in deep trouble._

_"Harry didn't notice his tone, but felt the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead._

_"Harry, does you scar hurt?" Hermione threw out in panic._

_"Not really. It's how I'm sensing-, well, I don't know exactly."_

_He glared at the window in frustration._

_Ron and Hermione were trying to think of what to do._

_And then, without warning, Harry's eyes grew wide._

_He shouted to them, "Get Down!"_

_(This is when all the cool stuff happens!!!!!)_

_He shoved them away from the window and held them firmly on the stone ground. A huge explosion shook the school. The panes in the extravagant windows shattered and some of the oak doors were torn off their hinges like candy breaking. Portraits were swiped off walls as the inhabitants screamed and complained. An orange fire could be seen and felt outside as it rumbled loudly._

_Ron and Hermione were screaming in terror. Harry was panicking, only because he knew who was attacking them all._

_When the explosions ceased its rampage, screams and shouts from the other students filled the corridors. Harry was about to rise when all of a sudden a hooded figure flew in from the broken windows on a broomstick. When it landed, the hood was slowly removed._

_"Hello, Potter, it has been too long."_

_Voldemort was back!_

_(Dun dun dun!)_

_Hermione screamed while Ron was laying paralyzed in shock. Harry turned his vision from the Dark Lord to his friends and said, "Listen to me. Run away and find Dumbledore. You will be safe with him."_

_"Harry, no!" she screamed._

_"Just go!" he yelled. Harry literally pulled the two of them roughly up and shoved them into the opposite direction. Before Hermione crossed the corner, she saw Harry's sorrowful eyes reveal everything he ever feared._

_"Well, Potter, are those friends of yours?" Voldemort asked in a supercilious tone of voice._

_"What's it to you?" Harry growled._

_His enemy shrugged plainly as if he was enjoying the moment._

_"It's too bad they left you all alone with me."_

_Harry felt his body send a wave of panic through every part. Voldemort's power seemed to extend out by his appearance and suave emotion. It was like everything happening was all facile and nonchalant._

_The wizard took out his wand gracefully as an expert._

_"Now we shall see who is the strongest being in the world!"_

_Voldemort shouted a spell from the ebony black wand and it seared across the corridor to Harry, who leaped aside as a large blast bombarded the wall. Chunks of stone dispersed in every direction. Without hesitation, Harry fumbled for his wand._

_"It is no use. You are as good as dead. I will not be made fool of again." His voice was high pitched and so evil that the hairs on Harry's neck stood up._

_"What do you plan to do with the students?" he managed to ask._

_"As I speak my fellow brothers are rounding them up and placing them outside. That is until I kill you and Dumbledore."_

_Harry was angry. "You can't kill Dumbledore. You have no use for him!"_

_"Oh, I have uses for him indeed, boy." Voldemort smiled. "It is pride. Pride of revenge and the survival of years waiting in pain. You and that old fool will feel that suffering as I did!"_

_Vodemort raised his wand. "WINDEVOUS!"_

_A violent shockwave of raging fire and wind ripped toward Harry, who had no chance of escaping the peril. Harry cried out as the burning of the fire and the force of the wind made contact. He was thrust out the window and plummeted down from the fourth story of the school. Harry saw the ground before he hit it. With such a speed and force, he collided with the earth, rolling until he lay quivering on his back._

_As Harry groaned in his delirious status, he could make out a familiar scream. Off in the distance he made out the faces of Ron and Hermione huddled with some of the other students. Dumbledore was next to them, but when he attempted to assist Harry, the Death Eaters blocked his path._

_"Harry, please get up!" Hermione hollered._

_He tried to roll onto his stomach, which he succeeded in doing. He then raised himself onto his hands and knees to regain some breath._

_Voldemort laughed and landed right in front of him. The laughter echoed through the forest and the students shook madly at the sound of it._

_"How did you like that, Potter? I have been saving that one for you."_

_Harry didn't answer. He only stared at the scorched grass._

_Voldemort called out to the students, "Who here wants to see Potter die?"_

_Gasps and short shrieks came from the mass of people._

_"No one? Well, you lost the bet."_

_More shrieks and worried glances became stronger._

_Voldemort turned to Harry and raised his wand. "CRUCIO!"_

_Harry felt the pain of a thousand knives stabbing every part of his body. He screamed in agony and twitched on the ground. His fists were clenched as he tried to endure and breathe in air._

_His foe let get go after awhile and the pain diminished, although he could still feel the numbness. Harry lay prostrate and was shaking._

_Hermione covered her mouth as she tried not to scream. Tears were streaming down her face._

_"What is wrong, Potter?" chuckled the Dark Lord. "You don't look so good!"_

_Harry was still panting but he forced his eyes open and glowered._

_"Do you want to die, Potter?"_

_He didn't receive a reply._

_"Answer me!"_

_Silence._

_"Fine, take your consequences!" Voldemort yelled bitterly._

_His foot swung out and struck Harry hard in the ribs. Harry cried out and tumbled onto his stomach. The students gasped and took a step back._

_"What is your answer now?"_

_Harry did not utter a sound, and Voldemort surged in fiery anger._

_He kicked him again._

_"Stop!" shouted a thunderous voice from the crowd._

_The Dark Lord turned and saw the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stand isolated from the others. His face was lit up in fury._

_"What do you want, old man?"_

_"You know well what I want." Albus stated._

_"Who, Potter? Sorry, I cannot hand him over. He will be dead in less than five minutes."_

_Dumbledore glared fiercer. He reached into his robes and tool out his wand._

_"Come on, Albus," Voldemort sighed. "You know that you cannot defeat me. Potter would be a greater challenge."_

_"True, I am getting into my years, but I will never allow you to torture Harry, or any other person on this property when I am around!"_

_"Well then, I guess we'll have to get rid of you then."_

_Voldemort and Dumbledore began a raging duel. As this took control of the attention, Ron and Hermione ran over to their fallen friend._

_"Harry, are you all right?" She asked fretfully._

_He winced at her touch. "I'm having the time of my life."_

_The two smiled slightly but Ron didn't think it was very funny._

_On his back, Harry watched the fight. Dumbledore and his nemesis were really heating it up with advanced magic and techniques._

_With his friend's help, Harry sat up to watch more intently. He knew as well as Voldemort that Albus had no chance. Just by seeing the duel, his weakness and old age was plainly brought out._

_Voldemort suddenly fired a trick shot that hit Dumbledore with a violent blast of red. He fell towards the ground from a high fall. He grunted as he stood up holding his back._

_Voldemort chuckled. "Oh, you make me laugh, Albus. I could dispose of you quickly. Yet, I don't know who to kill first, you or Potter."_

_Harry stared uneasily at the both of them. He wished hard that he would go after him instead of Dumbledore. However, his wish once again failed to come true._

_"I choose you, Albus." Said Voldemort as he raised his wand to Dumbledore. "CRUCIO!"_

_"No!" Harry cried. He stood up quickly and raced in his direction, ignoring his friends' shouts. He stumbled but managed to stand in front of the headmaster, stretching out his arms._

_"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted._

_The curse struck him and Harry screamed in agony and anguish. Everyone in the mass of people gasped and covered their ears. Hermione was burying her head in Ron's shoulder and couldn't bear to see her friend suffer._

_Voldemort let go in anger, Harry's body collapsed. Dumbledore caught the boy quickly and held him against his chest._

_"Fool!" hissed Voldemort._

_"You are the fool, Tom!" roared Albus. "You have no honor."_

_"How dare you call me by my Muggle father's name. I loath being called by his foul memory."_

_Dumbledore ignored the creature formerly known as Tom Riddle and gently laid Harry beside his friends a distance away. Voldemort allowed him to do so._

_"Now let's duel the correct way, dear friend." The Dark Lord mocked._

_"Very well_."


	7. You have to keep going

**Ok, one more after this and then it's Part 2!!!! Of course, I'm not done typing that one yet.**

_"Harry, please open your eyes!" she whispered._

_"Come on." Urged Ron. He shook him but it was useless. His eyes were still closed and his body still._

_"Is he alive?" he asked in a small voice._

_"I think so." Hermione replied. "I think I saw him breathe. Let me check his pulse."_

_She said all of this slowly and meticulously as if it was difficult to get the words out. She reached for his neck for any sign of life._

_"Yes, he's alive still."_

_Ron sighed in deep relief._

_"Does anyone know the awakening spell?" Hermione asked the crowd._

_At first no one came forward, but then a figure parted through the people and approached. It was Draco Malfoy._

_"I do." He said. His voice was careful because he knew what their reactions would be._

_Ron abruptly stood up. "No, I'm not letting you near him!"_

_"I won't harm him, please."_

_"Okay." Hermione put in quickly._

_"But-"_

_"Ron, sometimes you need to trust people, all right?"_

_Draco moved through Ron's truculent behavior and kneeled next to Harry's unmoving form._

_"ENNERVATE!"_

_Harry's eyes flickered open. He gazed around at his friends and sighed._

_"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried as she grabbed his hand. "You're awake!"_

_"I'm okay." He replied softly. Harry realized that he still felt the sensation from the curse that began to throb again._

_Hermione nodded to Draco in thanks, who smiled slightly in return._

_Harry carefully sat up and stared earnestly at the battle._

_"Don't even think about it." Hermione warned sternly. Her gaze outmatched his own, but he ignored it and looked away. He wished so badly that he could end all this once and for all. What angered him more was that he had no idea how. How was he going to defeat the greatest wizard the world had ever seen?_

_It happened suddenly and without any warning. Dumbledore was falling from his broom again from a premeditated act by his enemy. Voldemort was laughing insanely and grinned evilly that appeared more menacing with his fierce, red eyes._

_When Dumbledore landed Harry rushed toward him._

_"Are you all right, sir? Can you stand up?"_

_Dumbledore shook his head but spoke in a low tone in his ear._

_"Listen to me, Harry, I cannot defeat him. You can and will. Fight for those you love."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"Do not worry. You need to worry about yourself. Remember, Harry, there are many ways around the cause and effects of magic."_

_Harry nodded. Everything was suddenly moving so fast that he couldn't understand what he had to do. Dumbledore had so much confidence in him and the greatest fear and regret he had was that he would fail. Harry's chest tightened as he fought the stress and confusion. He had no idea what to do. Dumbledore saw this._

_"Do not worry. You have what you need."_

_Harry stared sadly into the headmaster's clear blue eyes. All the truth in the world came out of them._

_Harry rose and glanced at his friends. He mouthed, "I'm sorry", and turned away before he could see their reactions._

_"Well, look what we have here." Voldemort taunted. "A mosquito that won't go away. I suppose that I'll have to squish you."_

_"I'll suck your blood first." Harry retorted._

_He snarled slightly. "Well, Potter, let's get our little duel going, shall we?"_

_"ACCIO, Firebolt!" Harry yelled with his wand raised. A silent hush settled, and then a whistling sound. The broomstick flew toward him, and he jumped on as soon as it came._

_Voldemort's smile was cold. Harry rebuffed his scare tactics and thought hard. What attack did Voldemort use the most while he was dueling Dumbledore?_

_One that he never learned or seen was the answer. Voldemort cast it and Harry had no idea how to deflect it. With his facile Quidditch techniques, he dodged it enough to escape bodily harm._

_What was his weakness? Feinting._

_Harry shot upward and kept eye contact with Voldemort, who was staring questionably at him. He knew something was up._

_Harry dive-bombed. Voldemort pulled up to escape after a roar of frustration. Harry smile to himself. With a quick jerk of his broom handle, which was vibrating dully in his hands, he reversed the path and charged toward the unsuspecting Dark Lord. Voldemort shouted as they collided with one another with enough force to knock them off. He realized his mistake immediately, and Harry understood that he would not fall for the trick again. He began to debate whether or not what he did was even necessary, or if he was only angering his enemy more than he needed to be._

_Voldemort cast his arm backwards; releasing a spell that zipped so fast that Harry just barely escaped it by ducking sideways. It struck a yew tree, which was extirpated from the ground. It landed a few meters away in a heap. Everyone screamed in alarm as they held one another for solace. Harry frowned. Whatever Dumbledore said about him having the power to destroy this maniac didn't seem to be exactly right._

_Voldemort gave an exasperated roar again and flew so close to Harry that the broomsticks touched together._

_"Pay attention, Potter. You cannot survive. You know it as well, admit it. So I ask you, why bother?"_

_"Because I fight for those who can't. These people here need my protection. I need my revenge. I'll do it even if it kills me."_

_"Ha," he laughed. "I guess this is going to be a very finite battle."_

_Harry watched him as he slowly drifted backwards to face him. They glided for some time, glaring fiercely as if they dared one another to make a move. Fear still flowed through Harry's body as he sat in the air. He knew he was going to die, why shouldn't he? Nothing he had or could do was enough to win. Nothing._

_Then, as if one, they charged simultaneously. When they hit, both gave short grunts of pain before continuing the fight. Harry urged his Firebolt forward while Voldemort did the same. The two of them were almost on top of each other, trying to knock the other off. Voldemort whipped out his white fist and punched Harry in the chin. He almost fell over the ground but managed to hang on much to his surprise. The students gasped._

_Harry didn't nurse his chin. He didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of it. A bitter taste filled his mouth as the pain in the side of it throbbed. He forced himself to swallow the blood instead of revealing it._

_Voldemort laughed. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"_

_Harry glowered in rage. He was tired of hearing his high-pitched, mocking voice. He leaned forward and sped in his direction, ready for an attack. Of course, right when he was a foot from him, Voldemort slid underneath and planted his fist into Harry's stomach. Harry gave a grunt and his body suddenly went limp, but as if it never happened, he spun his broomstick around and whacked Voldemort clear across his face. Harry would have smiled, but the reaction was frightful._

_"Potter." Voldemort hissed through gritted teeth. His hands were covering his face as he cursed. He removed them, revealing a terrible sight of bleeding cuts and fiery, blood red eyes. His snake-like nose was flaring and it looked as if it took everything he had to suppress his fury. This did not help Harry's fear. He had never seen the Dark Lord this way ever before._

_Voldemort's mouth stretched into a snarl and hissed in Parseltongue loudly, "I'll kill you, Potter, I will!"_

_Harry was taken aback when he found a cold, bony hand grip his throat. He choked fell from his broomstick at the sudden force. Voldemort fell with him and both landed painfully apart from each other. Harry attempted to escape but was stopped when Voldemort got up faster than he and attacked his neck. The pressure increased and Harry's breath grew ragged. Gasps emerge from his tries to get air and wheezing came from his lungs._

_"Oh my God!" Hermione cried in fear. "He's suffocating him!"_

_Harry gripped his wand that rested uselessly in his outstretched hand. Voldemort was smiling. This caused an unerring sense fill him. One that told him that he could do whatever it took to win. Chivalry was long gone out of his heart. All he wanted to do now was cause pain. Fierce temerity engulfed his senses._

_Harry let out an impatient cry and kicked the body above him in the stomach. Voldemort grunted and released him immediately. As soon as he was free, Harry crawled out from underneath, coughing, but compelled himself to run to his abandoned Firebolt. Voldemort, however, was at the same rage as Harry. Just as he took hold of the broom, someone clashed against him. They rolled around, ditching their wands altogether._

_"I'll teach you not to defy me, boy. You will learn your lesson."_

_"Go to hell!" Harry affronted._

_They neared a cliff above the lake. Harry caught a flash of the water as he was pushed onto his back. That was when Voldemort's face stretched a sly grin. The one Harry grew to fear because that meant he was up to something. He took hold of his neck again, pulling Harry over to the edge. He kicked but his neck was roughly brought down at the edge and pressed down. Harry fought in pain as his neck bent and the air slowed. Voldemort was cackling madly, but out of nowhere, a flash of light penetrated the night and struck him. He reeled to the side with a shout, landing a few paces away._

_Harry stayed the way he was left with his head over the cliff and body on the damp grass. Breaths came in slow procession and he became too exhausted to move, or even open his eyes. He heard a familiar voice speak. One that he used to loathe deeply._

_"Do not touch him!"_

_"Severus," hissed Voldemort's voice. "How dare you."_

_Snape stood nearby, pointing his wand at the Dark Lord._

_"I will not allow you to harm Harry Potter any longer. It must end!"_

_Voldemort was in a blind state of shock and anger._

_"Severus, why have you deceived me now, after all these years."_

_"Voldemort," Snape said in a hollow tone. "I never was a follower of you. Ever since Albus rid me of Azkaban, I have been working for him. I never desired to return to you ever again. All the torture and the slaughter and still you wanted more power. People like you do not deserve to live. I protect Harry Potter."_

_The rage built up and Voldemort screeched in his fury. Severus began the attack with a spell, and they continued to duel after._

_Harry could feel feet pound towards him._

_"Harry, get up, please!" Hermione pleaded._

_Ron gently lifted his shoulders and placed him on the grass._

_"Are you all right?" she asked frantically._

_"I am now." He replied softly._

_"Here, let me help you." Ron's voice said with concern._

_Harry shook his head and stopped his arms._

_"I just want to rest right now."_

_They nodded and sat down beside him warily in support. Harry didn't want them there. They were in the way. If Voldemort defeated Snape, he would target his friends. As the earth shook he refused to watch, but from the reactions from his friends, it wasn't good. Harry took the time to scrutinize his predicament. He decided to protrude to his will to battle. He still would if it was killing him. His body felt decrepit already. Weariness possessed him when it was only the start of everything. That was what worried Harry the most._

_After a while, Harry opened his eyes and asked his friends for assistance, which they aided. What surprised them were his eyes. They were full of such contempt and so guile._

_"Harry?" Hermione questioned with apprehension._

_"Don't follow me."_

_"What?"_

_Harry did not answer. He got up onto one knee and balanced himself. Ignoring his friend's panicked orders to remain where he was, Harry sprinted at full speed toward Voldemort, who was towering over his potions master. Their eyes met. Snape appeared surprised, but he looked away and leaped onto Voldemort's back._

_"Aaaaargh, Potter!" he hollered._

_Harry bent his weight at the ground so the man he was holding was arching his back. They fell. Harry scrambled to his feet and caught his wand that Snape tossed over. Voldemort had rolled onto his knees and was watching him with interest._

_"Don't move or I'll kill you." Harry warned. His wand was fixed at his enemy's heart._

_"Kill me, will you? If you haven't discovered, I am the one who is doing the killing tonight. Yes, after you there will be mass murders."_

_Harry didn't reply. Voldemort grinned._

_"I will." He finally said._

_"Try it then. I dare you. See what happens."_

_Harry screwed his face up in regret. Never had he taken the life of someone before. Even if it was his greatest adversary._

_"Well, hurry it up, boy. I am waiting."_

_He knew that he wasn't able to produce the Avada Kedavra curse at his status in magic. He did the only one he could do._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Voldemort screamed in agony as he thrashed himself around. His face was full of surprise like he never expected Harry to do that. Harry realized that he didn't know a whole lot about him as he claimed._

_In the corner of Harry's eyes he caught a glimpse of Death Eaters stream in his direction. One grabbed a hold of him by the arm and a hand stopped him across the chest. His wand was wretched from his possession. Harry struggled with the figure handling him, who was fishing through his robes. The man jerked Harry's neck back and placed something cold against it._

_Screams echoed through the students and Dumbledore, sitting near them, straightened himself abruptly._

_"I told you that I would get rid of you with this." The masked man hissed._

_It was Lucius Malfoy._

_Harry stood frozen in fear as the machete pressed against his throat._

_"Leave him alone!" Hermione shrieked._

_"Leave him alone, eh?" he teased. "Forgive me, but I'm having a splendid time. I told Potter myself this was to happen, did I not?"_

_"You said if I murdered Voldemort." Harry braved to say._

_"Yes, well, now is a good time to do so."_

_Lucius stepped lightly forward to Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Harry stiffly moved his legs ahead, fully aware that Malfoy seemed to have pressed sharper at his neck._

_"It would be a simple task to end his life, you know? Just one quick slide across the throat will drain the life out of the boy._

_He made a movement with the machete that made Harry flinch and the others give a shriek. He took hold of Lucius' arms to try to pry himself loose, but the man growled and made a small infliction on Harry's pale skin. A trail of red blood slipped down to his shirt._

_"Shall I do it then? Lucius continued. "I might do it fast instead."_

_Harry was struggling with him until he jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow, causing Harry to grunt and fall forward. Lucius clutched his head and placed the machete back._

_"No!" exclaimed someone from the crowd._

_The Death Eater paused to see who dared to voice out. To his shock, it was his son, Draco Malfoy._

_"Father," Draco pleaded. "Stop this, please!"_

_"Draco?" Lucius whispered._

_"Stop, this isn't right."_

_Voldemort called to him from behind. "Do not listen to your son's nonsense, Lucius. He causes trouble for you here."_

_The man grumbled to no one in particular and scowled._

_"Would you stop and look at yourself?" he said to him. "What changed you, boy? You were once a true Slytherin like me."_

_"I don't want to be like you, Father," Draco replied obstinately._

_Lucius was in such a state of shock that his grip on Harry was slowly released. Harry, who figured it to be surrender, stepped forward to his friends. He was wrong. Lucius had snapped back to his senses and reached for him. He swung the machete at his neck, and with one flash, he cut him. Harry's head turned in the direction as the blade when it left the wound. Blood flew in the air and drenched his robes. Harry collapsed straight to the ground and remained motionless._

_Hermione screamed. She rushed to his body and tears were spilling down her face. Ron yelled and toppled Lucius, cursing and hitting him with his fists. Draco stood, paralyzed at what his father had done. Hermione laid her head on Harry's back and wept, feeling the animosity grow in her with the pain. Dumbledore made his way over to them and checked the boy fretfully._

_"Wait!" he cried. "He's still alive!"_

_Everyone was quieted and Ron left the crumpled Death Eater grunting on his back. Dumbledore inspected Harry's neck. Blood was soaking through the dirt but he ignored this._

_"The blade did not cut him in the right area. Just below it." He did not wait to hear any sighs of relief. Albus turned Harry over to his back and bandaged the wound with a cloth._

_"That should help stop the bleeding."_

_"What are we going to do now?" asked Hermione as she gave a quick glance over to Voldemort, who was watching the scene with a small smile._

_Dumbeldore was silent for a moment._

_"I'm going to wake him so he can finish the battle."_

_"What!" she cried. "After what just happened you want him to fight? He will bleed even worse. He'll die!"_

_Dumbledore shook his head in discrepancy and answered, "He needs to do this and he knows it. He knows that he has to do this, even if it costs him his life."_

_Hermione didn't say anything. She couldn't. The lump in her throat would not allow it. She nodded without realizing it._

_The headmaster bent down to Harry. "ENNERVATE."_

_Harry's eyes slowly opened. His breaths became fast and pain showed in his expression. He tried to speak, but the wound would not let him do it. Dumbledore shushed him gently. It was shallow enough, but blood was in his mouth. Dumbledore placed a handkerchief over it and spoke softly to him._

_"You will be fine, Harry. Just do what you are supposed to do."_

_Harry nodded slowly. He was full of determination despite the pain he was feeling. He was helped to stand and balanced carefully. He coughed blood into the handkerchief and it became more stained, but he did not let that discourage him. Slowly, Harry proceeded to Voldemort. He threw the cloth onto the ground._

_"So," the Dark Lord sneered. "The mosquito is still alive."_

_Harry spat more blood out and glared._

_"I do not know Potter, but I do not think you will survive another blow. It seems you will just keel over now."_

_Harry remained impervious and stood his ground._

_"Very well then. Let's get on with it, shall we?"_

_He wasn't sure if he could speak, but he had to try._

_"CRUCIO!" he croaked._

_Voldemort shouted the same thing. Their wands met through the curses in a furious vibration. Harry clenched his teeth and pushed hard on his wand. The bead in the center was moving at a steady pace in his direction._

_"Harry, push harder, you can do it!" Ron yelled. The others joined in._

_With this new encouragement, he gripped the wand tighter and after a time the bead was moving the opposite way. Voldemort had that eerie smile again. Harry didn't like it._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry slipped maybe twenty feet. With the two curses comprised together it was like trying to stop a charging bull. He grunted as he attempted to keep it going. He fell to one knee._

_"Get up, Harry!" hollered Hermione._

_He tried, but was unsuccessful._

_Voldemort was laughing hysterically._

_Harry knew that he couldn't let the curses hit him. The Cruciatus would make the pain return and cause him to scream. That would damage his throat even more. The Killing Curse was worse. It would wipe the life from him, but he found himself wishing it instead._

_Voldemort let the curses go. He dodged Harry's and stood proudly. Harry, at the release, fell onto his stomach. He forced his legs to let him stand again._

_"Come off it, boy. You are no match for my power." He was walking closer to him. "Bow to me, Potter. Bow to your death."_

_"Forget it." Harry managed to say._

_"Do not make me use it again. It will do so much damage to your wound."_

_Harry kept silent and glowered._

_"Fine, give this a try." Voldemort said. He raised his wand. "ELECTRICUS!"_

_Without warning, Harry was consumed in violent electricity. He fell and screamed loudly. The blood soaked through the cloth and filled his mouth. Never had he felt such agony. All Harry wanted was it to end. To die._

_Voldemort was shrilly laughing. He was enjoying every moment, every scream. He had never tortured a person as much as he was this boy. The normal punishment was the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. To him it was an extravagant sight to see. Harry was screaming and coughing through the shocking electricity. It wasn't actual bolts, but of a magical resemblance. The people looked away in horror._

_The Dark Lord then paused his torment and grinned approvingly. A devil's grin. Harry could no longer scream, but moaned and whimpered, coughing up the blood that cut the air from his lungs. He felt it slips down his face and soak the ground he laid on. Harry's chest rattled and he wished only to die before his enemy finished off the job._

_"You won't have much left, Potter," Voldemort said as he bent near him and dipped his fingers in Harry's blood. "Why don't you let yourself go? I know you're holding back."_

_" I…. Have to finish…. Save my friends…" he barely made out in gasps._

_"You know, Potter, you are the most stubborn person I have ever known."_

_Harry didn't reply. He closed his eyes and knew his life was slipping. So this was death. It finally came. He just wished it wasn't so bad._

_Voldemort gazed down at the downgrading boy. Watched his chest heave for breaths. A sensation filled his own. Was it pity? He stood and focused on his struggles to live. It was guilt. Never could he have imagined that._

_"Just go, Potter." He whispered softly._

_Harry rebuffed him weakly._

_"Then I will put you out of your misery!"_

_Voldemort stormed away some paces and whipped out his wand._

_Without warning, Severus Snape kneeled in front of the boy._

_"What are you doing, traitor?" Voldemort sneered._

_"I am protecting him from you." He replied smoothly._

_"He's dying, what does it matter?" he hissed has the haughty feeling increased with more hate._

_"If he dies, it will not be by you. Your antagonistic reign ends here, on this night."_


	8. Please don't die on me

**There is a second book to this one where Harry returns to life (because my friends hated that he died and throughout the years, becomes stronger and fights another evil. **

**Stay tuned! **

**P.S Thanks so much for reading, even if you didn't like it. It means a lot. **

_"I am very frightened, honestly." Voldemort replied sarcastically. "Fine, you will be taken care of first."_

_As the green light sped off in the professor's path, Dumbledore shouted for him to get out. He made no move to do so. Snape turned his head and glanced at Harry, who stared silently in return. For the first time in his seven years of teaching him, the man smiled kindly at the boy he once despised. Harry did as well, just as a tear escaped from his sorrowful eyes. A burst of light blinded him, and the feeling of a body vibrate from the ground gave him the truth. Snape was dead._

_People screamed and panicked more. Some fainted. Voldemort brushed past the motionless form of the man and protested to Harry, "His sacrifice means nothing to me. You will pass this world in my wrath."_

_Harry struggled to speak. "It did… He was once a…. Loyal Death Eater."_

_Voldemort growled. "Quiet, you!"_

_He raised his foot and kicked Harry in the ribs. He repeated it twice._

_"Stop this, now!" Dumbledore bellowed._

_"What!" Voldemort yelled in frustration. "Do you want him? Here," He picked Harry up by the upper arm, ignoring how his body fell limp, and threw him closer to them. "Is that what you want? He's dying, it makes no difference."_

_Dumbledore paused. He waited for the Dark Lord to step back before he made a move. Just as he took two steps to retrieve him, a transparent woman dissolved in front of him. She had long, wavy hair, and her body silver. Silver like a ghost's._

_"Lily." He whispered._

_"Is that Harry's mum?" Ron asked, baffled._

_Dumbledore nodded, but Hermione became swept in fear._

_"No!" she screamed. "Don't take him away, do you hear me? Don't take him away from us!"_

_Lily drifted her eyes in her direction but said nothing. She glided toward Harry, who was breathing in rasps. She stared sadly and kneeled, placing him gently in her arms. Hermione was still screaming. Ron and Draco held her back, too afraid to join in._

_Lily leaned Harry's head onto her chest and stroked his hair._

_"Harry," she whispered into his ear. "Try and come back to me. I can't do it alone. Give me your hand."_

_Shakily, Harry raised his hand toward her voice. His eyes would not open. Lily carefully took his hand and grasped it tightly._

_"There, now. Let me give you energy."_

_He did. His mother shut her eyes and set her chin on his hair. He became aware of a warm presence between them. He felt his misery slowly diminish. It was like being happy and peaceful forever. Was she taking him with her? Were they to be a family at last?_

_"Defeat him, Harry." She said again as her voice was clearer. "I believe in you."_

_"I will." He replied with hope._

_"Perhaps I will see you soon. Your father and I." She kissed his forehead._

_Lily set him on the grass and watched her son grow stronger. To the others she said, "He will be fine for now, but I will return if the energy is gone."_

_"What?" Hermione almost moaned. "You can't have Harry die!"_

_"It is his decision whether he lives or dies."_

_Then, as silent as she came, she vanished._

_Harry fidgeted and felt his strength return. He rose from the spot and swayed._

_"Harry, don't move!" she cried._

_"Stay!" he ordered with his hand outstretched. His emerald eyes were ablaze in both determination and sorrow._

_He turned to Voldemort. Glaring, fiercely, he pointed his wand at him._

_"Now we fight."_

_Voldemort had no idea what had happened, but he took his place._

_Spells were cast, curses thrown and dodged. They made sure not to do it together to avoid wasting time. Each befell cuts, and even sent flying, landing painfully against rocks._

_Harry was thought hard. How was he going to do this now with his second chance? If they couldn't use their wands together, how were they to fight? Then, Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him before. **"There are many ways around the cause and effects of magic." **But how, was the question._

_"Potter," the Dark Lord hollered. "There is no way to win. I possess the greater power! I am Lord Voldemort! You shall never thwart me again!"_

_Harry grew angry and fearful at the same time. His enemy was going insane. It meant he was worried about losing, or it was going too slowly._

_"I can prove to you, Potter. How would you like to have all your friends here perish under one blast of my wand?"_

_He had that smile again._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Harry hissed. The anger rose._

_"Ha, what can you do about it?"_

_"I will not let you."_

_"There is nothing to be done to stop me. A large attack like that will dispose of you before you even get near them."_

_Voldemort raised his wand threateningly. Harry felt an impulse of anxiety for his friends that he loved. He thought of Hermione. How his mother died for him in her own love._

_His mind froze. That was it! The way around magic was love!"_

_Harry placed himself in front of the crowd._

_"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked quickly with suspicion._

_"What my purpose on this earth is." He replied._

_Hermione called his name from behind. Harry felt his insides tighten. He turned around and gave her a regretful stare._

_"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. For all of you."_

_She immediately realized what he was going to do._

_"No! Please, you don't need to do it now!"_

_Harry faced Voldemort again and focused on saving his friends from this merciless evil. This belligerent being that called himself a brave and powerful wizard. The best of the best. Or so he thought. Tonight he was going to change everything once and for all._

_A sensation encircled Harry's heart and relaxed his entire body. It appeared that he had been set in some type of trance. The people looked on in wonder. Voldemort tensed up. He was vexed and uncertain at the same time. This emotion increased when Harry's form glimmered a dark blue color._

_"What's going on?" Ron whispered to the headmaster._

_"He's finding his destiny." Was the reply in a calm and appeased tone._

_Voldemort had enough and the whole scene felt awkward and dangerous._

_"Die now, Potter! Your life is mine. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry suddenly screamed and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The two deadly curses flew in a jagged motion towards one another and when they touched, Voldemort gaped in horror when his attack was overthrown by Harry's, speeding in his direction. Harry then released another spell from his wand. It quickly caught up with the other and tackled Voldemort._

_"No!" he cried in terror. "I am Lord Voldemort, you cannot defea-"_

_The blast was so deafening that the night filled with screams and an explosion was lit in the fiery sky. The booming noise rattled the ground and vibrated in their lungs. The light in the sky turned to a neon blue, which melted into nothing. There was a heavy silence that reigned over the grounds of Hogwarts until a sudden thud made them all jump in alarm. Straining their fearful eyes, the students saw the lifeless body of the former Dark Lord dispersing smoke. The Death Eaters were immobile. It was difficult to tell whether they were joyous or shaking in fury._

_Harry numbly sunk to his knees. He swayed there until the energy drained more, dropping him onto his stomach in a heap._

_"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. She stumbled over to him in a panicked motion and fell beside him. Gently, she turned his body over and onto her lap._

_"Hermione." Harry whispered weakly._

_"Shh…" she shushed. "It's okay now."_

_"Is Voldemort dead?"_

_Hermione poured her eyes into his eager ones. "He is, Harry. You did it."_

_Harry smiled with a feeling of peace and relief. He felt himself sinking toward a place where he would be scatheless at last. So free from harm. And Hermione could not undertake that. When Harry closed his eyes wearily, she shook him furiously._

_"Don't go, Harry! Stay here with me! All our troubles and strives are over now. We can all live in peace."_

_He opened his eyes as his guilt increased. "Hermione, I can't. Please don't beg me to live anymore."_

_Hermione was silenced. Her body shook as she fought the grief and the fear.** "Don't die," she kept saying to herself. "Please don't die on me."**_

_Harry sensed him fading into and out of consciousness. Every once in a while he would cough painfully or breathe sharply. He gave short whimpers when the pain seared. Hermione was racking her mind on what to do. She did not desire to have her friend die, but she also did not wish to have him suffer so. What should a true friend do in such a predicament? The memories flooded back. The day they first met, the adventures in their past years, the laughter at the tables in the Great Hall and common room. Even the bad influence Harry and Ron bequeathed to her. She smiled slightly as she remembered how they taught her how it really was to live. Now one of her best friends was dying right in her arms. Slipping away and there was nothing she could do. Unlike the years before, she could not save him now._

_"Go to them." Hermione whispered softly. It was so difficult to say those words. Harry gazed tiredly in tears. She nodded. "Go to them."_

_Harry didn't look away. Sadness was pulsating through him because he knew that his friend was also in pain. She was hurting and forever will when he would not awake from his sleep. Her greatest fear will finally be realized. In the middle of life and death he managed a soft smile._

_"I love you."_

_Hermione's eyes overflowed and she mouthed, "I love you, too."_

_Harry gripped her hand and slowly drifted away to the darkness pulling him. His body became motionless in her arms as his eyes gently shut. She felt his chest no longer rise and fall._

_Now there was no life._

_Hermione whispered his name and wailed. She touched Harry's forehead with hers and wept, squeezing Harry's limp hand. Close by, Ron collapsed onto the ground and screamed in despair and sorrow. That was it. The best friend he ever had in his entire life was taken from him. Nothing had ever hurt this much. Nothing._

_Dumbledore watched the three of them with his own tears. He felt blameworthy. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived once again thwarted Voldemort, but the legend was now complete. There was no longer a present for the past._

_"That was the worst day of our lives." Hermione sighed. "I felt as if my entire life was going to end that night."_

_Ron comforted her when she began weeping, but she gently pushed him away._

_"There's more. I was alone in the corridors the day after he died. I had just come back from visiting Harry in the Hospital Wing one last time."_

_Hermione walked blindly down the corridors. She was consumed in sorrow and nothing anyone said could console her. The image of Harry lying still and pale on the hospital bed was embedded in her mind. Even the coldness of his skin. The touch of death itself that she became despised of. She hated it for taking him away. She sniffled and continued on, but something made her stop. Hermione spun around. The voice that summoned her was familiar. In shock, Hermione stared at the image of her friend. Harry was silver as any ghost, but he oddly filled the room with a warm presence, not a cold one. She stepped back in fear._

_"Hermione," his voice echoed. "Don't fear me."_

_She nodded and came forward. He walked up in front of her and smiled kindly._

_"I don't want you to mourn for me, all right? I'm gone and there is nothing to be done."_

_Hermione nodded and hung her head._

_"Thank you for being my friend, Hermione. I never got to tell you how much it really meant to me."_

_"You're welcome, Harry. I'll miss you and I'm glad that I was able to keep you and Ron in check."_

_He laughed. "Yes, who knows what would have happened to us."_

_They grinned. Harry leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He felt so warm._

_"I'll always be with you."_

_After saying this he faded away saying, "Tell Ron I said goodbye."_

_Hermione smiled slightly. She turned away._

_As the days went by, Ron was watching her like a brother. He led her away when he caught her sitting solemnly on Harry's bed, staring blankly out the window. He knew she was realizing that they were leaving their past behind. The common room was never to be filled with Harry's laughter, or the library full of their detective work. It was all the past now. How they despised change. The Quidditch pitch was empty and quiet. Everywhere, Harry was gone._

_The day came when the students were leaving. Hermione stood at the door and glanced around. With a smile, she whispered goodbye and passed through the wooden doors._

_Harry was invisible with his parents at his side. He watched his friend leave and wished he could have had one more day._

_"Come, son," Lily said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."_

"That's the end, Sari." Hermione said.

Sari nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I enjoyed learning about him."

Ron stood up in a hurry. "Your father will be searching for you. It is time to leave now. I thank you, Sari, for encouraging us. It really made a difference."

May came by and Sari looked at life differently. She was happy to be alive and have no evil around her. All thanks to Harry's sacrifice.

In the common room, she moved the chair and found the signatures. Next to _friends _she carved _forever. _Underneath she wrote her name. _Sari Weasley_ and the date.

She smiled again and hoped that her grandparents finally made peace within themselves.

**The End**


End file.
